FNaF: Mistake
by Kate Willis
Summary: Zenix remembered her life before all of this had happened. Her name was originally Elizabeth "Liz" McKlenton. Sixteen years old. 1983. She had met a boy, who had been tormented relentlessly. She had hoped to make everything better...until IT happened. (Not as long as I hoped it would be, but hey...)
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Elizabeth, Elizabeth. It was always the same thing. She felt hot despite the cool December air, and turned to look at the building behind her. To be honest, she never really cared what happened to that place. Just that she was able to get away from it all.

She turned back around and continued walking. She had left many things behind, and didn't care who found them. She kept wondering what she could have done differently. What would have made a better ending to the story she found to be more than anything a "nightmare" could ever be.

She had decided it. She'd move with her parents to California. It wasn't like she really had a choice. She was only sixteen after all.

She remembered the little girl. She remembered the laughing kid. She remembered. All of it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Charlie (character by Scott Cawthon and – I claim NO ownership!) spun around at the voice. It sounded… _familiar._ That's when she suddenly realized who it was exactly that was talking. She ran over to the food stand as fast as she could—and in her mind, thoughts raced wildly, with questions unanswered. Now she had a feeling she would get the answers soon enough…

She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting in line. In order to occupy herself, she started counting the people in line, different colored automobiles, and thinking of what questions she ask and get out of the way, first.

When it was her turn, she could hardly contain her enthusiasm. The one thing she managed to blurt out was, "Did you work at Freddy's?" and covered her mouth, reminding herself to stay calm and talk slowly. However, when she tried to speak again, a plethora of questions flowed from her mouth, and when she was finished she saw that the young woman wasn't there. She leaned over the edge of the booth, and saw the woman sitting on the ground with wide eyes.

"Hello?"

The woman slowly got up and closed the metal curtain on the stand, leaving Charlie standing there chastising herself for being so blunt and direct.

Zenix tried to take slow and even breaths, as she slowly sat down in the far corner of the stand. She could hear the voice calling: 'Calm down, Elizabeth. It'll be okay Elizabeth…' But she _knew_ she couldn't calm down. She _knew_ it wasn't alright.

Her heart throbbed. She couldn't escape from the guilt of what she had done. The events of 1983 flashed in her mind. She tried to save him. She _really_ did. But, if only they hadn't stopped her… She held her head in her hands, and tried to push the thoughts out of her mind. But it was only replaced by more haunting images. The animatronics, disappearing without a trace. Then locking herself in the Parts/Service room the next night. Moving to California. That one memory flashed in her mind for several seconds, before everything went blank.

* * *

April 12, 1983:

Elizabeth ran out of the back of the building, not even looking back. She didn't care what she left behind, or if anyone found them. Right then, she wanted to get back to the house in time to pack her things. She had decided to go with her parents to California, instead of staying there with her cousin Joey.

She managed to get there just in time, as she heard her parents talking about her amongst themselves.

Her mother's voice was strong and yet she could still hear the worried tone in her voice.

"I'm just worried, you know? I mean, she's only sixteen—"

"Which is why we should trust her to make her own decisions."

"But… what if she doesn't want to come with us? I mean… She seems so attached to this place…"

"I don't—"

Elizabeth interrupted them as she ran past.

"Hey, guys… Gonna get ready?"

Her mother seemd slightly surprised while her father just smiled softly.

"Y-Yes. Don't leave without us, _honey!"_

Elizabeth laughed. "I won't. Promise."

A promise. Something she hadn't heard of since a few days ago. She was happy and yet angry that she was in the robotics program last year, as she could build large and small machines now. And she saw where _that_ landed her.

She looked back at her parents one more time before heading inside…

* * *

Present.

She was interrupted when someone shook her. She looked up to see her sister/creator staring down at her, a slight smile on her lips. "Hey Zenix. It's time to wake up."

Zenix nearly jumped out of her fur (she reverted back to her hedgehog form)at how close she was.

"Geez, Blaze! Give me my space! Please!"

Blaze quickly backed away. "Oh! Sorry!"

It wasn't that Zenix was nervous around her sister, it was just that lately, she had gotten into some tight situations, and had a bit of took a breather and then looked up to meet Blaze's gaze. She blushed a bit at the former reaction, and tried to look away at something.

"No. It's not your fault; it's just that I've been…y'know…"

Blaze nodded, "I know" she reached out her hand once she stood, and Zenix took it. Once standing, she looked around: It was dark in the closed booth, and this turned on Zenix' panic switch, and she had just begun to pace, when she bumped into Blaze, who was standing next to her. Blaze held her for a second, and said, "It's alright Zenix. I'm here," before pulling on the curtain's lever, and it sprang up quickly.

She carried Zenix in her arms; she had used a sleeping spell on her yet again, sighing as she stepped out of the booth and locked both the door and the curtain, before heading off toward town.

* * *

Zenix nightmare:

Zenix found herself in a dark void. 'Where am I?' She got her answer as she was blinded by bright lights all around her. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she took a look at her surrounding and nearly died from a heart attack.

She was in the old Freddy Fazbear's, and from what she could see, it seemed as though the place was ready for a party. Then she remembered that day. 'Oh no!' She covered her head with her hands and arms. 'Not that…' Except no one was around or ever came. Suddenly the lights dimmed and Fredbear started to move of its own accord on the stage.

"W-Welcome…to…F-Freddy F-F-F-Fazbear's!"

'Shut UP!'

She tried to get as low as possible, ending on her knees, failing to get away in time as the animatronics started to swarm around her.

'We're still your friends… Do you believe that?'

'NO!'

They're eyes started to glow red, and Zenix could feel her temperature rising. She tried to block them out—their voices—as best she could, but one got through. It was Freddy:

'You'll never be able to fix your mistake…'

* * *

Real world.

Zenix woke up panting and shivering. Blaze was leaning over her, with a worried expression. She helped her sit up, and held her tightly, showing her that she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"What happened?" She asked after a period of silence.

Zenix only responded with, "Nightmare" and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

" _That_ I know," said Blaze. "What I meant was: What was the dream…um, nightmare…what was it about?"

Zenix just groaned. "I'd rather not talk about it. Just…old childhood memories popping up…"

"Alright."

But Blaze wasn't convinced. She was worried for her sister; she kept having nightmares. And she wouldn't even share them, she had no way of knowing how to help her.

However in Zenix' mind, she knew that if she told her sister, then she would try to stop her from going there, and keep her from discovering more about her past. And she was going to go there tomorrow…And hopefully stay there more than five nights.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Blaze woke up to a bright light shining in her face. She looked outside the apartment's window and saw that it was broad daylight. 'Unusual, usually Zenix…' She turned to look at the bed across from her, and saw that something was wrong…

Zenix was missing.

A wave of sudden panic swept over her... what if she had gotten kidnapped? (*Me: AGAIN?! I don't think so!*)

She tried to call her cell, but she wouldn't pick up.

'Okay...'Blaze thought, trying to sort it all out. 'Either she's in trouble (*Me: As usual!*) or she's been kidnapped. Which is it?'

(*Note: Blaze ACTUALLY TRIED to work as an officer in the No Zone, but felt like she wasn't up to it, and disliked being called something superior. She feels like she is a terrible leader, and will only get others hurt*).

She took a look at her surroundings: nothing seemed out of place, so she concluded that she probably hadn't been kidnapped-Zenix never gave up without a fight. Then again, her covers hadn't been made-another worrisome sign.

She tried to see where Zenix was through her ability to see certain things while on Earth (*Note: One time her powers were so strong that she managed to reach out to mother nature, and was then given this ability, as long as she used it for good*). She couldn't quite seem to get a good picture of it. All she saw was an alley (*Concept from FNAF: The Silver Eyes!-Preview available on Goodreads. Kindle edition and paperback now available. Came out last year, in December*). She tried to sort out the location of the building by looking at nearby street signs and other buildings. When she had an idea of where her sister had gone, she went and got ready for the day. It was about a little after 11, she had guessed (*Since WHEN does she ever _guess?!_ *) and she only had a few hours before it would be time for lunch.

Putting on her lucky, gold (magic!) shoes (*A BDay present for her from Tailor. You should have seen how proud Zenix was of Tailor. The look on her face...*) she stepped out into this strangely familiar world...and she wasn't afraid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenix had managed to get inside of the old restaurant and took a look around (she's a vampire, what'd you expect?) A lot of things hadn't changed since she had been there (1983). She could still see the Freddy Fazbear animatronic on the stage and went to inspect it. As soon as she got real close she cringed slightly. There was no denying it... Freddy's mouth wreaked of blood and grime and rust.

She turned around and her imagination took over: Kids with family and friends, crowded around tables, balloons and presents and cake, bright colors and lights. But it soon disappeared to be replaced by _one_ thing; a table behind two doors...and a small kid hiding under it.

She tried to neglect the thought, but it wouldn't leave her.

A few tears slid down her face, but she quickly wiped them away.

She went down one of the hallways, and stopped to look at drawings that lined the walls, spreading like vines, thick and continuous. One drawing interested her in particular: a picture of a blonde girl playing with the Marionette (*?*) (*HOW...?*) (*THE MARIONETTE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIDDEN IN A BOX?!*). She reached out to the picture with her hand, and a horrifying image popped up in her mind.

The five children from that night... Clothes torn and skin, scarred...Their faces looked hollow and dull and they seemed like the emty husks of what they once were.

Gasping, she fell back, tripping, and landing on the floor. She stared up at the pictures in fear. And in her head...a child's laughter could be heard.

She quickly got up and ran to the nearest room: the Parts/Service room...and she cried. She cried and cried and cried. And soon she fell asleep...

* * *

April 11, 1983:

She panted hard and fast, running as fast as she could. It seemed as if every time she turned a corner, a set of glowing eyes was there to meet her. She turned one final corner and saw her last chance...the Parts/Service room.

Running inside, she quickly slammed the door and locked it from the inside, piling up things in front of it to keep the _"creatures"_ from coming in.

She backed against the far wall and continued to whimper and cry. She kept mentally screaming at herself for making such a miscalculation; Such a mistake. She wanted to go home. She wanted this to stop. And soon, it did stop. She could the metallic clank of metal, as it slowly faded away. She sighed in relief. She decided to stay there for the remainder of the night, until it was safe enough to come out...

* * *

Present.

Blaze went around town, trying to locate the street number. She could sense that she was getting closer by the second, but it was still a ways away. She ran past countless buildings, cursing for staying in so late into the day.

When she finally reached her destination, her heart skipped a beat.

She had ended up at an old-looking convenience store...the lot was empty, but she could still sense her sister's presence. Going to the front of the building, she tried to think of a way to get inside without setting off the alarm and getting thrown into prison ( _even if_ the alarm caught Zenix' attention...) Plus, she knew what this place used to be...

She waked around to the back, and came upon an alley. Now she was _sure_ of it: her sister was here. However, her connection with her sister was _too_ strong, and she was represented with visions of a past she couldn't remember: A young, brown-haired girl sitting on a set of swings with a boy with a tear-stained face.

She gasped, nearly falling over. She had promised Zenix that she wouldn't get involved with her old past, even though this vision was purely accidental. She ran a shaky hand through her quills and knew the terrible story of the boy in the vision. She was worried that Zenix knew this boy and ,if so, that is the main reason she had moved to California.

She knew that the only way to get the answers was to find her, which would be a trick in-and-of itself.

But she had to try...

* * *

Meanwhile Zenix shifted in her sleep. She could sense 'its' presence near her, and when it got too close, her eyes snapped open abruptly. But upon looking around the room, she saw nothing, and tried to calm herself. However, she realized that it was still in the room, and by the time she went to turn around, something exploded behind her, and the shock sent her flying into the wall in front of her.

Dizzy and exhausted, she struggled to stand. Looking at the figure in front of her, she could see a black body with stripes at the arms and legs. A white mask with rosy cheeks and blank eyes was visible. It was smiling, although it's teary-looking face, and it flickerd inwardly and outwardly, a low-playing music followed by a deep laugh.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath. Zenix had so many thoughts rushing through her mind in that moment: What was the Marionette there? How'd it get there in the first place? What exactly did it want anyway? But when she looked around she saw she was alone.

 _Was it a dream...?_ She thought curiously. She opened the door and looked down the hallway...Nothing was there, but even she knew she had to be careful...

She slowly made her way down the corridor...

* * *

With Blaze...

She had made it inside and started to walk around. She saw a giant hole in the wall that she could have guessed (*AGAIN?!*) was made by Zenix' Super Drill (*When she combines both hand drills together*). She stepped through it and her eyes widened in both shock and surprise. Surprise, for seeing how this place was still intact. Shock, for the fact that the animatronics weren't on the stage. That wasn't a good sign...

She rushed through the building, eager to find her sister. When she went down the corridor, she stopped abruptly. She _swore_ she had seen something go by, but now she wasn't sure; she _had_ been having a lot of hallucinations recently... But then many of them could have just as well have been her visions into the current and past world.

Deciding to explore the place a bit, she trekked further and further into the building.

She was getting nervous: It felt as if the eyes on the drawings were watching her...

She had just rounded the corner, when she saw the same shadow from before pass by. She stepped forward...and heard a scream.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(*I did slightly better in this chapter*)

(*Remember, this is rated T -teen- so if you don't like harsh language, then skip ahead!*)

Blaze ran towards the source of the scream. When she turned the corner, she saw her sister lying on the floor, facedown. (I just thought of that shadow thing now...as when Freddy followed the Marionette in the FNAF 2 mini-game) Rushing to her side, she turned her over. She was sleeping; she was groaning and shuddering uncontrollably.

Blaze felt her forehead. She was burning. Carefully taking her in her arms, she proceeded to carry her sister out of the building. She never woke up from her peaceful slumber...

* * *

Later:

Zenix woke up a few hours later to the sound of rushing water. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around: They were back home. Trying to get up, she was met with a dizzy spell, and immediately fell back down. She groaned. How much longer was she going to endure this? Blaze walked in with a glass of water and a bowl of soup (*Wait, I just noticed MY mistake: She's not sick, so WHY...? Whatever*). She felt her forehead again; nothing had changed. (*Wait, she is? WTF?! I'm SO confused...*)

When she saw she was awake, she smiled. "Hi. Good to see you're awake. How are you?"

Zenix forced a smile. "Fine. Except for...oh, I dunno...the dizzy spells I've been having. I have a headache, and well... I **TOLD** YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY PAST!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"Accident my a**! You always do that!"

Blaze's happy attitude immediately fell. "Sorry..."

The room had gone silent. No one spoke.

Until Zenix broke the silence.

"No. It was me... **I'm** sorry... I just wanted to find out more about my past (*SHADOW?*) (*No, actually, Elizabeth started having amnesia when her friend died when she was little-See next chapter for more-and so that's probably why Zenix doesn't remember much. But, she actually can remember things _even better,_ with Nova-adopted/taken in sister, Neva-inside of her!*) and how it used to be...y'know...before all this." She gestured to herself, obviously pointing out her newest form.

Blaze knew she was upset, but she also knew she couldn't really help her. She was _more_ worried about how discovering more than she already knew, would wound her; how it would cause her even _more_ grief... She bowed her head shamefully.

"I'll just...go."

She then left the room, where Zenix had already passed out, sleeping quietly, yet alert to the world around her (*For example: See last chapter!*)

(*Done! Finally!*)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

She was dreaming again. She HAD to be. Carrol was there; they were on the sidewalk; they were playing; playing hopscotch. The "old-fashioned" version at least. Then Carrol's lucky pebble-and special one, too-accidentally rolled out into the street. She went to fetch it, and...the truck...and...

A split second later, she woke up screaming. Blaze was already at her side, trying to soothe her. Rubbing her back, she asked her what was wrong. Zenix told her about her old friend, and Blaze nodded in understanding: Zenix was just one step short of having mutual feelings with her (Blaze had been cursed).

After a short time, Zenix fell back asleep, with Blaze staying nearby to keep watch...

* * *

Next Morning.

Zenix awoke refreshed and rejuvenated, yet still worrisome. She was worried about what was lurking around Freddy's. She was worried about uncovering things from her past that she thought might hurt her. She wished she knew. She wished she could've done something.

She wished...

...She wished she'd listened.

Getting out of bed, she nearly fell on her face, but caught herself before she hit the floor.

She stood up shakily, and tried to clear her head. Slowly looking around the room, she spotted Blaze resting in a chair across the room. Carefully going to open the door, she crept down the hall and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out some milk, then started making bacon and pancakes.

Not but a few seconds later, Blaze came rushing into the room. She stopped by the stove and gave a pleading look. Zenix shook her finger and told her to wait.

Several minutes later she was finished, and took the food to the table, where Blaze sat there, looking famished at first, but brightened immediately when the food was set in front of her. Zenix grinned at her silliness, and sat across from her at the table.

After a few minutes, she cautiously looked up. Blaze was sitting there casually, having already devoured her breakfast with ease. Zenix stopped eating for a second and just stared at her sister. Blaze's gaze slowly turned towards her own, and she quickly flicked her eyes back towards her plate of food.

"So..."Blaze started. "...another day."

Zenix nodded slowly. "Yep."

"You aren't thinking about going back _there..._ are you?" Blaze eyed her sister suspiciously.

Zenix shook her head this time, leaving Blaze surprised.

"I think I might stay in bed today. A lot's on my mind..."

Blaze nodded. "Alright."

Zenix shoved her plate forward, half eaten.

"Hey, do me a favor? Clean up these dishes for me?"

"Alright." Silence.

Then Zenix got up and went to her room.

* * *

Zenix laid in bed for what felt like hours, before finally deciding to get up and find something productive to do. She tried to write in her journal: 'I went back the the old pizzeria I used to work at when I was a human teenager. I didn't find him, but I did see something strange. It could be _him..._ ' She was angered by this possibility, squeezing her pen until it snapped in half. This action alone was enough to bring her back to reality, and stared down at her ink-covered journal and gloves...The pen had been a birthday present from Blaze to her, and it had been very valuable to her.

Another thing, however, proved to be even MORE troublesome: This quick act out of anger reminded her of how much dangerous power she held in her hands. She needed to be EXTRA careful if she wanted to keep from hurting or damaging someone or something.

Blaze heard her distress, and went in to check on her. She saw Zenix, sitting in a corner, crying to herself. Blaze walked over to her and bent down she she could talk to her. She didn't even notice the ink on her gloves, but she _could_ see that she was holding her hands to herself. She tried to carefully pull her hands away from her stomach, and saw what was wrong: Zenix was still holding onto the silver, bronze, and gold pen, ink leaking out of it.

She had cried so much that it had spread the stains even further, making her once white gloves turn green with ink.

"Zenix...Zenix, c'mon..."Blaze said, trying to coax her out of the small ball she had curled herself into. When she didn't respond, she tried to get her to come out again. She knew that she wasn't responding to her surroundings very well, but she needed to know what exactly was bothering her. "Zenix."

This time, Zenix opened her eyes slightly, just enough for Blaze to see the pain in her eyes.

Zenix quickly curled back in on herself, before Blaze could even protest.

Blaze felt pain too. She felt pain in watching her sister like this, seeing the fear in her eyes. She felt pain in watching how, ever since they had gotten there, the obsession with the pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's, had seeded itself into her subconscious mind, creating terrifying nightmares and visions (not to mention hearing Zenix whisper in her sleep).

She cuddled her and tried to calm her down. Zenix whimpered slightly and curled into herself even more-she was almost in a ball. Blaze held her tighter. After a while, Zenix spoke:

"I can't believe it..."

Blaze pulled away for a moment, suddenly focused and stern. "Can't believe _what_?"

It took a while for Zenix to respond. "I-I can't...believe...that-with all this destructive power-I could r-really do something productive, h-helpful even..."

Blaze gasped softly and tightened her grip on her sister. She _had_ considered the posibility that she could have lost control of her powers, and caus a lot of damage. But she had never considered the mass effect it would have on _her._

"Don't worry,"Blaze said calmly. "Everything will be fine."

And with that Zenix snuggled into Blaze's arms and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

The next time Zenix woke up, it was pitch black; except for a small ball of neonite-a rare substance on LEXOS-that was about the size of a softball.

She stretched and yawned. Her body was stiff from being so tense before, and her face hurt a bit from all of that crying.

Yearning for something to do, and desperate for answers that she wasn't so sure she'd get, she reached for her military-like boots, quickly tying them. Yet she took her time heading towards the living room, sitting down for a second to ponder her decision.

About a few minutes later, she decided to flip on the television. She found nothing that interested her, so she left the TV on and went to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. She found a bottle of wine and some grapefruit (My people have different likes and dislikes and personalities, and DO NOT always correspond to me! For example: My character, Zenix, liked pizza _before_ I even _knew_ Five Nights at Freddy's existed!-[Note: She likes other fiast food as well, and _cannot,_ I repeat, CANNOT resist chocolate!]) and went back to the sofa. She finally flipped to a news channel.

'Better than anything...'

She sighed and sank deeper into the couch cusions...She was on the verge of sleep when a report on the TV caught her attention. She opened her eyes and they widened in curiosity. There, on the screen, was the old Freddy's establishment.

'How convenient...'

She propped her elbow on the arm of the couch and gently set her chin in her hand. The report told her that they would be knocking it down in the next few weeks, which got her attention even more than before.

'Not if _I_ can help it!' She stormed out of the room and out the door, slamming it behind her. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Blaze didn't even flinch.

* * *

April 1, 1983:

When she had reached her destination, she had hesitated. It had taken her a while before she had mustered enough courage to go inside.

Looking around, the screams and cries of children could be heard. Not scared or angry shouting; cries of happiness and laughter. She tried to see what was getting all of their attention:

On the stage, two animatronics stood. One was playing a fake guitar with prerecorded music; Bonnie. Another was quite larger in comparison, and seemed to be the lead singer, as he was centered at the front of the stage; obviously, Fredbear (People will normally get these confused: Freddy is more of a N.N. for him; Fredbear is his official name) (*Ok. Scratch that. According to my imagination, I am going to just say that Freddy and Fredbear are two separate characters. If you have seen the fourth game, then you can tell the difference between the two, because of the colors.*)

She moved to the front desk to pick up an application for a job as the night guard, when she ran into the owner. He must've thought she had already made a decision, because he walked right up to her:

"Hello, young lady. Are you wanting to sign up to be a night guard?" He smiled, and yet...there was something behind that smile, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. She decided to just ignore it for now and shook his hand, accepting his offer, unaware of the tough days to come.

* * *

When Zenix made it to the building, she stormed inside, trying to look for a reason why they'd need to knock down such a perfectly-good-shaped building: the drawings might have been a bit much, but even those could be changed!

'Only thing...I'd probably want to keep most of them...' Zenix thought, trying to remember if she had ever helped a little kid color once: she could get half images-where she could see small splotches of color-but that was about it.

She went back to the main room, where chairs still lay scattered all across the floor or under tables. She stopped when she saw a figure that seemed to be hiding under a table; it looked as though it was a shadowy ghost with bright white eyes, staring at her threateningly.

She back away from the tables and eventually backed into the stage. She looked up to what looked to be the eyes of the animatronics Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, staring at her through their plastic, glassy eyes. Zenix held back a scream as she quickly jumped away from the stage's edge. She landed on the floor roughly and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She opened them slightly when she felt someone or _something_ slowly patting her quills and holding her protectively.

Only to jump back in surprise at the Marionette, who's expression was the same as usual: smiling, indefinite. It tried to calm her, saying, "Do not be afraid. Come." And she did.

She slowly inched toward him, and he extended his hand to her. She reached out and took it, so comfortable apparently, that she hardly recognized how cold and rough its grip was.

Then she was slowly led into darknes...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Not really well thought out, but okay...-Meaning: I'm going off of an unfinished chapter, so, heh, heck!-

She could hear someone call out her name, but she couldn't quite tell what they were saying. After a while, it became a bit clearer, and she could hear someone tell her to stop, so she did. But the hand that she was holding held strong, and its force started to pull her even farther.

Eventually, she regained control, and pulled away from its grip, even though it put up a fight while she tried to do so. She managed to pull away, and she started coming back to her senses. She could see a light, at first dim, but then grew gradually. She could see the cause of its glow came from a light flashing in front of her, seeing that it was a flash light. It was Blaze. The other sprang forward, and took her in a tight embrace.

"Thank goodness, I thought I'd lost you!"

Zenix turned around just in time to see the figure fade away into the darkness, guessing that its energy had been drained severely, and it needed time to rest. She needed it too. However, she tried to ignore it as she walked shakily over to her sister, who managed to catch her before she fell.

"What was THAT all about?(*Me: Rouge?*)"Blaze asked, concern filing her eyes. "And why'd you leave so early? You had me worried, Z." (Z-A shorter nickname for 'Zenix').

Zenix just shook her head in disbelief.

'Mom...'

But that thought reminded her of someone else, and she was brought back to reality once again, gasping, and falling back into Blaze's arms again. 'Not him...' She turned around once more, to see cold, bleak, and angry white eyes staring back at her. She whimpered slightly, and buried her face into her sister's chest, who cradled her gently.

Blaze picked her up, bridal style, and even though Zenix tried to argue, Blaze held firm, not giving an inch. This left Zenix to just sit and pout, while Blaze raced to get out of the establishment; she knew how much Zenix hated being carried and was trying to get out of there as fast as possible. It's not like they wanted to be there anyway. Who would?

At one point, Zenix tried to crawl out of Blaze's arms and landed shakily on the ground outiside of the pizzeria.

She told Blaze that she was trying to make a spell, so that she could tell if anything was happening, to which Blaze assumed she couldn't talk her out of, and so let her do it. This barrier spell-one that cannot be seen or touched-had drained her further, and she fainted once it was complete.

Blaze carried her out to a taxi.

"221 St. Bulevard, please."

There seemed to be some commotion from outside, but she could hardly sort out the scene before the car pulled away from the curb and onto the road.

Blaze thought that they had been going the right way, but was taken aback when the driver suddenly took a turn in another direction. Assuming that he had taken a wrong turn by accident, Blaze reached over to tap him on the shoulder, but froze when she saw that the seat appeared empty, yet the steering wheel was still moving.

The car took a sudden jerk to the left and right into a rock wall.

This impact threw Blaze from her seat and into the window, which shattered on the impact.

Around this time, Zenix had begun to wake up.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

She reached out with her free hand to grip the steering wheel, trying her best to keep the vehicle steady. It tilted to the side, as it nearly fell over the edge of the road, before slamming back onto the road violently.

Zenix breathed heavily, trying to find a way to drive without having to use one hand.

These thoughts, however, were interrupted when the taxi made contact with a tree...

* * *

A few days later...

Slowly, sunset-colored eyes began to open, but closed immediately at the harsh fluorescent lights in a cold room. Too cold... As Zenix began to slowly open her eyes once more, she could hear the slow beeping of a heart monitor, yet found the noise to be annoying, and covered her ears. Her eyes gazed around the room longingly, before settling on a figure by the door; a nurse, it seemed, dressed in a blue nurse's dress, with a red cross on one of the left pockets (*So, that'd be right from our perspective, but really, its left...*). She was smiling warmly. She wasn't too old, or Zenix might've well just mistaken her for a ghost!

The nurse calmly walked over and removed Zenix' hands from her ears. She had chocolate, honey-brown eyes that were gentle and soothing.

"Do you know where you are honey?" she asked.

Zenix slowly nodded, but wasn't quite sure: When she woke up in the car, the scenery was unfamiliar, although she could've guessed that it had been Chester (*bananas!*) Street, seeing that there were chestnut trees all around them.

But she took a good guess. "St. Mariam's Hospital, ma'am…" She eyed the nurse suspiciously, as she nodded approvingly. She slowly tried to rest Zenix' arms at her sides, but the other seemed to fidget, trying to cover her ears again. This just came out with the same result as before, only Zenix looked as though she was about to throw a fit over it.

To distract her from the discomfort, the nurse said, "Your friend is sleeping in the room to my left, but facing you (Had to get it PRECISE, guys!)" When Zenix didn't respond, she added, "What's your name?" Zenix's eyes flicked forward towards the far wall, a small hint of a spark hidden in them (Just a heads up: Whenever Zenix gets angry or is feeling challenged, you can see what seems to be these tiny sparks going off in her eyes) Zenix didn't quite know if she could trust her yet: She'd have to test her...

"Zenix...ma'am...Can I see my _sister_? How is she?"

The nurse's expression was shocked at first, but then darkened with a cloud of sadness. "She was your sister...? Oh...no...I didn't know...I'm sorry..."

"What? Why? Did something happen?" Her doubt was replaced by worry. The nurse told her she had been sleeping, but hadn't really given all of the details. Was she in a coma? How bad was the damage done? How long would it take for her to heal completely?

'Would someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?!'

"Please...,"She said quietly, in a voice that was barely audible. "What...what happened...?" At this point she was close to tears. But she wouldn't let them show; she _couldn't_ let it show. The nurse sighed.

"Well, I you counted it at an average...about 70%?" The nurse tried to make it sound less worse than what it was. But Zenix knew better...Her eyes started to water... Her eyes gave that pleading look, as if she wanted more information. The nurse sighed yet again. "She also has severe head injuries; the glass managed to cut her pretty good, but at least it didn't damage her brain. We're not sure about her memory, though, but seeing you gives us new hope..." Zenix didn't know if she was talking about the two of them (*the nurse and Z*) or her and the doctors, but as of now, she really didn't care... Zenix felt as if her entire world was falling apart.

'First them, and now this...' She thought in panic, as her head began to swell with hidden and forgotten memories. She could feel her eyelids grow heavy, as her body started to shut down. It wasn't long before her entire world faded into blackness...

Meanwhile, from outside of her world, in the nurse's eyes, she could see small rivers of tears flow from her eyes. She almost felt like crying herself. 'She seems to have been through SO much' she thought sadly. She picked up her hand and squeezed it, before going to check on Blaze. She turned around for a second, before heading out the door.

'I just hope it won't end like _that...'_

* * *

In Zenix' dreams...

Zenix was still in the room, with the door closed. She continued to cry. After a few seconds, she awoke to someone petting her head. She scooted away a little, in fear of seeing the Marionette, or one of the animatronics, coming back to get revenge for their disappointment earlier.

But she soon relaxed upon seeing Blaze, who was smiling calmly and happily; although it looked like she was a slight light-gold (*Just now realized...SUPER SHADOW! ;P*), shimmering in the light that poured through the window.

"You're okay..." Zenix voice broke as Blaze embraced her.

"You've been through so much..."

Zenix started to cry hysterically, holding onto her sister as a child would cling to a teddy bear (*Gotta be careful with that statement!*). Tears started to stream down her face, having already broken the rivers' barrier, to form twin, cascading waterfalls.

Blaze slowly patted her back, before placing her chin on Zenix' head.

"Don't cry, Z...don't cry...I'm here now. Everything will be fine...shh..."

And all this time, Zenix had taken Blaze as more of a mother than a sister, for all her kindness. Blaze always was there when she needed love-something her human parents couldn't give. She would just let Blaze hold her as she cried into her arms; like when her husband and their children died, or when she couldn't understand why everyone she loved always left her. When she felt like she had been so useless that she couldn't save everyone from a burning building, or when she felt as if the entire world was trying to beat her down.

"Hey...guess what?" It sounded as if she was starting to cry. "We'll be leaving tomorrow...don't you believe it?"

Zenix nodded, even though she knew that was meant to be a rhetorical question. And yes, that _was_ hard to believe.

Holding her tighter, she wondered if any of this would stop. She doubted it, and waited until she had lost all feeling in her arms, then her legs, and then her chest, then her head, and then slowly, slowly, let everything disappear in a blanket of white...


	9. Chapter 8: Safe and Sound

Chapter 8: Safe and Sound

When Zenix woke up the next morning, she was sore. She could see a little more clearly now, and noticed that a tray of food had been left for her, untouched. She groaned as she struggled to sit up, her weak and tired arms shaking underneath her.

When she had managed that, she looked out the window, towards the sky. It looked to be about noon. Zenix sighed and settled back into the sheets and pillow, staring at the ceiling, when a nurse-the same one as before-walked in cheerfully.

"Hey! Great news! You get to go home-!"

Zenix sprang up immediately. "Really?!"

"Yeah! And the doctors are a bit surprised at how your sister's wounds healed so fast, but at least you're okay. What _are_ you two anyway?"

"A hedgehog, and, what's your name exactly?" She had meant to ask this question before, but the stress from before had caught her off guard. She looked like someone she knew.

"Ms. Aubrey Sanders. Umm...why do you ask?"

Zenix eyes narrowed, thinking. "Do you have a daughter...uh, ma'am?"

The nurse-Aubrey-became hesitant, as if the question made her uneasy. "No. Well...I _used_ to..."

Zenix perked up at this, and her eyes widened.

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

But Zenix pushed on.

"She didn't happened to have pigtails, pink shoes, and a denim overall dress? You look like her, sort of..."

The mother (Aubrey again!) stared at her, shocked. "Y-yes. But...How did you-?"

"It didn't used to be like this, you know..." She said, turning away from Aubrey.

"Oh..."

After several seconds of silence, Aubrey gave Zenix permission to go see Blaze. Zenix got up immediately, running out the door and into the room where Blaze sat, rubbing her head. Zenix ran forward and hugged her tightly. Blaze hugged her back. They had never felt more safe.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Blaze asked as soon as they came upon the building. Blaze wasn't too sure about heading in there for the third time, as any other time had only led to trouble.

Zenix nodded. "Yes. I think I'm ready." She turned to her sister and grinned. "And while we're at it, I think I'll show you some of the things I did during my time here in '83!"

Blaze gave her a curious look.

Zenix giggled. "Oh, don't worry. Wasn't anything _too_ big..."

Blaze nodded. "Okay."

Then the two linked arms, exchanged mischievous smiles, and headed off into the unknown.


	10. Chapter 9: Terrible Handwriting

Chapter 9: Terrible Handwriting

When Zenix and Blaze had walked in, once more, to Freddy Fazbear's, Zenix quickly led Blaze close to Pirate's Cove, where she knelt close to the "out of order" sign, brushing off the rest of the dust on it; the lettering had already begun to fade and Zenix made a mental note to fix it later. She motioned for Blaze to come down, and she knelt beside her. Zenix pointed at the letters on the board, crossing her right hand over them (*Her good hand-she damaged her metal left hand in the accident*) and then said, "That's my handwriting."

"That's _your_ handwriting?" Blaze asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I know. Terrible right? I couldn't write well at the time. I'm only really good in the cursive category."

"Why?"

Zenix rubbed the back of her head, thinking. "I don't really know. Maybe it's just that—"

Blaze shook her head.

"No, I mean, why did you have to do it? Why not get somebody else to do it?"

"Hmm? Oh! I guess it was just that my boss wanted the sign to look dramatic or something…I dunno. But I did write most of the signs in here—the building, I mean—and even though no one really acknowledged me for doing it, I was at least glad to help out."

Blaze sighed. That was Zenix. Always willing to help out, even if she didn't get any recognition for what she had done. Blaze found this unfair, even though her sister did not. Had she grown up having this problem? If so, then she found that as a problem. Even though she still admired Zenix for her selflessness.

Zenix proceeded in leading Blaze away from the main room and down the first corridor, to the office. She then lead Blaze down the second corridor—where Blaze knew had caused the most trouble, and kept looking all around (Ha! The Marionette can hide pretty well, can't he?)—and showed her the signs above the restrooms and then to the Parts/Service room. Only, the sign on this door seemed to be in good shape, which was odd. It was as if someone had been taking care of it this whole time…

Zenix decided that they should just leave it alone. And since it was still morning they shouldn't have to worry for now. But when she asked Blaze to stay for 'at least _one more_ night', Blaze went into a spazzing-frenzy, saying that it was too dangerous and was afraid that she might get hurt.

Zenix assured her that there was no threat in trying:

"But Blaze! We weren't even in the office! That's technically the safest place to be at night!"

"Technically?" Blaze said, arching an eyebrow.

"They have door locks!"

"Fine, "Blaze said. "But I'M coming with you!"

"Hmmp, "Zenix said, giving in. "Fine."

Just then, they heard a knock on the front door. A man stood just outside of it, looking serious.

"You need to come out please."

"Why?" Zenix asked, confused.

"We're going to knock this place down…"


	11. Chapter 10: This is My Restaurant

Chapter 10: This is My Restaurant

"What?! You can't do that! You said it was going to be a few weeks!"She screamed, refusing to open the door. The man tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Open the door..." he stated. Then, "... _please._ "

"Why should I? You don't have a right without a warrant." Zenix snapped smartly.

"Lady, no one owns this place, now get out of the way."

Zenix pulled out a form, placing it against the glass to show him, and prove her point. "Read it and weep."

The form was in fact, the ownership document. She had made her declaration just before they had left a few days ago, when she had put up the shield. This shield showed that she now had ownership of the establishment, hence changing the document to have her name written on it instead of the original owner.

The man huffed angrily. "You just made a _big_ mistake lady..."

Zenix nodded. "I know."


	12. Chapter 11: Springtrap

Chapter 11: Springtrap

They were now at the pizzeria at night. Zenix kept spinning around in the office chair, before Blaze told her to stop. Now she sighed, boredly.

'Who knew knew night guard duty could be so _boring_ ' she thought, and sat back down haughtily. Blaze soon came in with the one thing that had the power to make her happy: pizza and chocolate (see chapter 5 for more info!) She dashed beside her before grabbing the items, rushing back to the desk, opening them, and taking a large whiff of the delicious smell, then grabbing a paper plate.

Blaze smiled. At least she was acting okay. Nothing seemed to be out of the usual. Except that it was already 3 a.m., on a Wednesday, and the animatronics should have started to come out by now. Starting to get bored, Zenix reached for a training cassette, but stopped immediately when she saw what was lurking on the other side of the window in front of her (*I just realized that I messed up in my story! You'll see what I mean in the next chapter! My bad!*).

Springtrap.

The yellow rabbit/bunny looked sad to her. "You know it's me...don't you?" The animatronic nodded. Slowly, Zenix extended her hand toward the glass. Blaze quickly warned her to be careful since he was so close, and Zenix' only reply was a small nod, and then continued to stretch her hand to the window...until it happened. And she was yanked to the other side, the window shattering.

Zenix groaned as she tried to recover from the rough landing. Part of her thought over why he was doing this: 'Maybe its because they trust me...but they want me to stay here. So they won't be...' the sudden realization dawned on her '...lonely.'

As Zenix struggled to get up, Springtrap blocked her way. She put up her hands, defensively. "Whoah! Whoa! Hold on! I'm not gonna leave!" She yelled, afraid of what was to come. But a smile spread across her face as she just came up with an idea... (*Uh oh...*)

Racing past Springtrap, Zenix made a mad dash for the glass double doors at the front of the building, pushed them open and ran to the edge of the parking lot, watching for Springtrap's reaction. Springtrap ran at the door, accidentally slamming into it, earning a small giggle from Zenix. Standing back up, Springtrap stared at her, eyes now glowing red. Zenix giggled again, then ran up to the doors. "Let me in. I was only joking." Springtrap was confused, because he was wondering how she had gotten outside to start.

Zenix sighed. "It's locked..." Springtrap then unlocked the doors and opened them, and she quickly jumped in. "Thanks Springtrap. You know, you're not that bad." Springtrap then ran away. "W-Wait! C'mon buddy, was it something I said?"

Blaze came running into the room and stood beside her.

"Zenix! Are you okay?!" She placed her hand on her shoulder, like she was checking to make sure that she was still there. Zenix placed her hand over her sister's.

"I'm fine, Blaze! But something was wrong with Springtrap." Zenix turned in the direction that the animatronic had ran. "It was like something had scared him." (*See next chapter to find out why!*)

(*Hey, here's a theory! What if using the audio lures Springtrap away, and that's good, but then B.B. comes too?*)

Blaze just shook her head. "You and your theories sometimes..."

"I'm serious!"

They both walked away into the dark hallway.


	13. Chapter 12:The Shadows

Chapter 12: The Shadows

When they went back to the office, things looked different: It was bigger and had only one door instead of two. Instead of doors on either side, there were two vents. There didn't seem to be any sort of coverings for anything; lots of rooms didn't have doors and vents were left open.

This made Zenix nervous, and when Blaze asked her if she knew what was going on, Zenix just shook her head, too stunned to even speak. This had _never_ happened to her when she was a night guard, but she knew _what_ style version this one was:

"This was a different style, I think...When they changed it for the second time." She said this, even though she was still slightly unsure.

Blaze shook her head. "This is insane. The entire interior of reality must be collapsing. This type of phenomenon rarely happens except when using a temporary hologram (*Here comes the editing!*)" She turned to her sister. "Sorry to dumb it down for you..." (*End of edits!*) Zenix groaned. There was the Blaze that she knew. Blaze went over to a filing cabinet and tried to touch it. "See? If my hand can't phase through an inanimate object, then _something_ has to be wrong with the very complicated (*Very complicated-edit*) physics of the universe-"

But Zenix had stopped listening. Her eyes were focused on something else. And it was behind Blaze. She squeaked a little, then pointed to the thing behind her. "B-B-Blaze?"

"What?" Blaze asked, upset about getting interrupted. But when she saw the look of fear on her sister's face, she was no more upset than she was worried. "What's wrong...?" She turned to look behind her and nearly screamed.

It was a shadow. It's features were barely visible. The only thing that could really be seen were its eyes and its teeth. It looked like one of the animatronics-Bonnie-but something was different about it... It almost looked as if it could walk on thin air!

But before either of them had the time to really ponder this, they both passed out...(*? How'd THAT happen? Oh, well... I suppose they'll both wake up at the same time, thinking: 'I really wish that would stop happening'-you know, both of them waking up at the same time?*)

* * *

When Blaze woke up, she groaned in pain. ' _Everything hurts...'_

She looked to her side, and saw that Zenix had also begun to wake up. 'Great timing...' (*Ha! I told you!*) She helped her to stand and asked if she was okay. Zenix nodded in reply, but was still slightly dizzy.

Before Blaze had time to ask what she was doing, Zenix rushed to grab the flashlight and camera from the desk.

'It's not even 12 o'clock yet! (*Oh, wait...THAT'S where I messed up!*) How-?' (*So wait, they slept all the way through Wednesday night, and Thursday morning? What the heck?! I really need help...*) She flipped through the footage on the camera feed and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of a smashed Mangle and a torn up Bonnie. 'Why would they...?' But she stopped short. Her eyes hovered over one, as she lightly pushed the camera button for 7, screaming when she saw the Marionette's face pop up on the screen.

(*More edits!*) Zenix dropped the camera and flashlight, and Blaze grabbed her before she fell over. "What was it? What's wrong?" She went to pick up the camera and flashlight for her. "I don't SEE anything..."

"It was-there was-he-!" Zenix struggled to find the right words. Blaze helped her to her feet. "The Marionette!"

"The Marionette?" Blaze crossed her arms and gave a doubtful look. Zenix knew her sister was all logic. " **Now?** It's only 11:55!"

Zenix swallowed a lump in her throat. 'They know it's me...' Zenix knew she wouldn't get anywhere with Blaze, so she did what she had to, even if she didn't like it... She forced herself to clear her throat. "It's probably nothing. Just my... _imagination!_ " Zenix chuckled nervously. "Yeah! First night jitters!(*Agh!-{he's home sick!} I did it **AGAIN!** Someone PLEASE hit me with a tire iron!*) It's probably nothing!"

Blaze frowned even more. She was definitely hiding something...but what could it have been that she hadn't already known or noticed? "Yeah,...probably nothing."

( **Whelp! I'm done!** See ya on the flip side my peeps! Or...have an AWSOME, AMAZING, SPECTACULAR, SUPERB, GREAT, GOOD, NICE, VERY GOOD DAY!)


	14. Chapter 13: Jeremy and the Phone Guy

Chapter 13: Jeremy and the Phone Guy

Right about the time when Zenix felt like falling asleep, the phone rang. She jumped at the noise and looked at the phone in surprise. "Who could _that_ be?" Picking it up, Zenix listened for the voice on the other end. "Huh? Who are you?! What kind of joke IS this?!" The other end was muffled and barely audible. Right before it _was_ audible, she slammed the phone back down on the receiver. "I can't believe this..."

Blaze came in, wondering what was wrong.

"It's this _damn_ phone!" Zenix cried out, furious. "When _I_ was a night guard in 1983, _I_ didn't have to listen to someone on the other end of a phone!"

"You never know..." said Blaze. "It could've been something of importance." She looked very annoyed. "Not that you'd listen, anyway."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"It means that _maybe,_ instead of sleeping, you should be, oh, I dunno-DOING YOUR JOB!"

Zenix huffed angrily, gaping, open-mouthed. "Like I'm NOT?"

"Yes!" Blaze spat back, angered with Zenix's ignorance.

Meanwhile, while they were fighting, they failed to hear the slight patter of feet, but stopped when they heard a strange noise, like that of a bird's, only this one sounded more like a rusty bulldozer trying to lift its heavy metal claw.

Zenix tried to turn the flashlight on, but it failed to work and she nearly panicked. But Blaze grabbed ahold of her fidgety hands to steady her. She looked her straight in the eye and said, "Calm down...then try again." Zenix slowed her breathing and tried again. This time it worked, but not for their favor; Foxy and Mangle stood there, waiting. Both girls screamed and grabbed each other. Soon they were surrounded (*Ha! That's what you get for not paying attention!*)...But not for long, as the light from the flashlight confused the foxes and they left. The two twins took this opportunity and fled (*Heh! JUST noticed this!-'you should have fled here'-FNAF: Welcome to Freddy's by ...-coming soon in my FNAF Fan Songs!*)

While they were running, Zenix just barely missed a hand reaching out from behind a corner. She looked back to see who it was: the bashed-up Bonnie from before.

They were almost out the door when something...or more, _someone_ stopped them...

A purple-looking person-what looked like a teenage boy-was standing by the doors, looking solemn. He held something behind his back, but neither of them could tell what it was.

Zenix tried to talk to 'him':

"H-hello...?"

"Hi. It's been a long time..." His voice seemed to echo.

Zenix' eyes widened, frightened. Was he talking about her? Or that its been a long time since he's had 'company'...?

"What do you mean?"

"Zenix! We've got to GO!" Blaze hissed at her, but Zenix told her to wait until she was finished.

"What do you mean?" She asked again, when he didn't reply.

"You _know_ what I mean..." He gave off a maniacal laugh (*Ha ha! The Muppets!*) (*No, I didn't try to get it from The Muppets!*) and Zenix shifted slightly, uncomfortable. Right now, no form of laughter, whether from a child (*B.B.*) or authoritative (*best I could come up with...*) (*purple guy, golden freddy*) could make her feel any better.

Then, without any warning, Blaze threw herself at Zenix. "Z! Watch out!" She managed to get to her just in time, as a shining object soared right over their heads. Zenix looked at the wall behind them.

A knife...

The Purple Guy (*You should've guessed who this was by now!*) lifted his head to let out a screech, like that of an animatronic, before vanishing.

Blaze tugged on Zenix' arm. "Come on! Let's go!"

But Blaze couldn't reach her, as Zenix looked at the place where the Purple Guy had been. She had seen his _face_... That all-too-familiar face...

'No way...was that... _JEREMY?!'_

* * *

April 3, 1983:

Michael and Elizabeth both walked down the sidewalk together, laughing, even though Michael was still crying. They soon bumped into a teenage boy, about Elizabeth's age. He also looked sad, although it was mixed with anger. The two walked up to him and tried to cheer him up. Well... It was Elizabeth's idea.

"Hey!" She waved at him. He jumped a bit.

"Oh! Hello?" He looked slightly cautious of their presence, and backed away just hare.

Elizabeth followed his movements, (*That sounds funny...*) stepping forward a bit. "Don't worry, it's okay. We're just normal kids, like you(*Ha! Not for long!*)."

The boy relaxed a bit.

"What's your name?"

"Jeremy..." His gaze quickly swept to the sidewalk.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "Cool name... Jeremy. You look familiar. Have I seen you in school before? You know: the high school down the street on Crystal? You know, I always wondered about that street. You know, name...the people~" But soon Jeremy had stopped listening and had dozed off. Just who was this girl? And why did she ask so many questions?

"~ hey... Hey! Jeremy! I have a proposal! (*PROPOSAL? You mean, the whole bended knee and ring thing? No? Oh, OK!*)" He jerked his head in her direction. Proposal? His eyes instinctively narrowed. _What_ proposal? "How about _you_ get a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! It's only $150 per week, but at least it's _something,_ right?"

"Uhh... I'll think about it." He waved at them.

Elizabeth and Michael both waved back. "See ya!" Elizabeth shouted as he left.

* * *

Zenix awoke, dazed. When she looked up, she saw that Blaze was holding onto her with tears in her eyes. "Blaze...?"

Blaze perked up, and stared down with wide eyes, surprised. "Zenix?!" She was suddenly on her, holding her as tight as she could. "I thought you were gone for good! Quit doing that, will you?!" She saw Zenix struggle in her grip and she quickly released her.

"Doing _what?_ "

Blaze frowned. "You keep zoning out on me! I'm worried about you!"

Zenix smiled and calmly and gently pushed her way out of Blaze's arms. "I think it'll be okay. I'm fine."

"If you're sure...?" Blaze asked warily.

"Of course I'm sure. When have I not been sure?"

Crossing her arms, Blaze said sourly, "Well, you were unsure when the setting started to change. And there's Springtrap and the Mar-"

"I was telling the truth then!" Zenix interrupted, furious that Blaze didn't believe her. She _had_ seen whatever she wanted to. She wasn't gonna budge on this one. "And nothing you can say will change my mind..." She growled and narrowed her eyes, and they sparkled a bit. "...SIS." She hissed.

Blaze was a bit taken aback by Zenix' reaction to what she said about her, but picked her up in her arms. "Alright, grump-hog... (*reason: Blaze sometimes finds Zenix like Shadow*) Let's go home and then I'll think on it some."

"H-hey! Put me down!" Zenix exclaimed.

But it was too late, as Blaze had already begun to run down the street and out of sight of the animatronics hiding behind the windows of the pizzeria.


	15. Chapter 14: Death Threats

**(FNAF 5: Sister Location is coming!)**

Chapter 14: Death Threats...

(This is gonna be a while...) (Blaze: You know it is!)

When they got home, Blaze softly set the now sleeping Zenix (*I'll bet she used a spell on her!*) (Blaze: Yes, and I don't like how you are always pointing out nearly every mistake on me...) (Me: AHHHH! You're HERE!) (Blaze: You _better_ believe I am! Stop singling me out for once!) (Me: But...won't that put more pressure on Zenix...?) (Blaze: Isn't that what _you're_ doing?) (Me: Hmm...fair point. I'll try to remember, okay?) (Blaze: Good. Now you can continue.) (Me: Alright! Onto the story!) (*That WASN'T the "death threats"!*) (Blaze: Could've been.) (Me: QUIET!) (Blaze: [gawking...]) (Me: Alright! Let's go!)

(*Back to the story...*)

(*Ahem*) Blaze set the now sleeping Zenix in bed and then went off to check the house to make sure everything was still in place. She went to get some aspirin from the bathroom, but failed to see the _thing_ hiding in the mirror... When she looked up, she grabbed a brush and combed her hair, before taking the pills and washing her face. Then she headed off into the living room.

When she passed the entryway, she saw something white fall through the mail slot. "Mail!" she heard, and went to grab it. The envelope didn't have any address on it, which was odd. She looked through the peephole, but didn't see anyone. Suddenly, the doorknob shake, then so did the door. Blaze backed away in fear and when she finally thought it was over, a child's laugh could be heard. The voice echoed for a second and then finally receded. Blaze scratched her head and murmered to herself, "This whole thing must be getting to me..." She slumped on the couch and ripped open the letter. Her eyes widened in surprise when she read it. "Going to knock down the house...?"

* * *

Zenix was soon shaken awake. She grumbled angrily,"Don't...stop it...Quit it!" She sprang up and was met face to face with her sister, Blaze. "Blaze! What the h*** is wrong with you?!"

"You know I don't like that language!"

"Sorry..." Zenix looked at the clock and froze..."And why the f*** did you wake me up at 3:00 in the morning?!" She threw the covers off and went to go to the bathroom. (*I'm sorry! I just HAVE to say this! EEE! FNAF 5: Sister Location is coming out! YAY!*) "Well...there's a saying for this...'the early bird gets the worm'..." She started running the water in the shower,"Why'd you wake me, anyway?"

Blaze peeked her head around the door to talk to her,"Zenix, someone's threatening to knock the house down."

Zenix pulled the curtain aside and poked her head out. Her eyes were wide, but filled with seriousness. "What?"

"You heard me."

Zenix fiddled around in the shower as she went back behind the curtain, then popped back out. "Give me about fifteen minutes. fif. teen. minutes." Blaze nodded and she pulled the curtain back in place. Blaze could've sworn that she was cussing, and it was soon confirmed when she caught a word she didn't like as soon as she shut the door.

"You know I don't like that word!"

"I don't care!"

* * *

True to her word, Zenix got out in about fifteen minutes. She went into the living room where Blaze was delving into the letter again, trying to make sense of it. When she heard her sister come in, she looked up.

"Hey, Z..."

"Hey." Zenix sat opposite of her and immediately became concerned. "What's wrong? I've never seen you so interested in mail." She tried to add a little humor, but when Blaze didn't even react, she quit. This was something VERY serious, if she couldn't even get a _nervous_ chuckle out of her...

"Well, Z, there's a problem..."

Zenx _knew_ that, if she was using her nickname. "Yeah."

Blaze sighed. "According to this, we need to legalize ownership of both the house _and_ the restaurant, or they-like that _stubborn_ man we saw yesterday-are going to knock _both_ down. That sounds like a death threat to me." (*Finally!*) She went and got some coffee for her and her sister. "So, we need to have licenses, insurance...SO many things need to be done in order for that to happen..." Blaze buried her head in her hands, frustrated. "In three days."

"THREE DAYS?!" Zenix exclaimed. "THAT'S F****** ABSURD!"

Blaze sighed. "I know, I know. But we need a plan, first."

Zenix said the first thing that came to her mind.

"How about we get employees?"

"Yeah,"Blaze scoffed. "Cause _that'll_ fix all our problems..."

"No! Really! We can say its more of a...volunteer project! To pick the place up, I mean; of course, we wouldn't want you-know-who to see it that way...But: that way, if we buy ourselves more time, we have enough days to finish the and...whatever other things you said!"

"You know..." Blaze said, thinking. "...That might work! Give me five!"

They both high fived and Zenix grinned. "THEN can we get pizza?"

Blaze sighed, pretending to act defeated. "Fine..."

"YES! Finally! You don't know how tiring it can get when you get so used to one thing, then have to end up eating something else. Wait a sec...that reminds me..." She trailed off, but Blaze already knew what she was going to say...

"Zenix!" She warned.

"Okay! Okay! Gosh!"

(*HAHA! I'm gonna leave it off here! If you have any critisism of my ideas or writing, I'd be glad to hear from you! Any mistakes or alterations will be made as soon as possible! Bye-bye!*)

(*See other stories like my FNAF Timeline, FNAF: Waiting Seven, or Constricting!*)


	16. Chapter 15: Employment

Chapter 15: Employment

That morning, Zenix started putting up flyers that would get the attention of people who wanted to clean up the poor restaurant, and trick them into being sorry enough to want it as good as it was before or to gather anything important before it was knocked down. Not that she was planning on having it knocked down.

Blaze had come with her for about a half hour before going off to file papers to prove their ownership. They had remembered to change into their human forms this time, since they weren't going to be rushing around as much. But they were still both worried about people that _had_ seen them. There was another problem: Just who _was_ that man from a few days back? Not only that, but how many more were there? A lot? A few? Did they own a company of great power, or were they just a bunch of punks who didn't care what anyone said? Zenix knew what those people were like, and this one seemed to just want to test how much power he had and how much control he could get over others.

This made her angry, and she wanted to get vengeance for the animatronics, as she had now found many of them as friends, including Springtrap, who she had seen the other day. She now knew that she could trust Springtrap, Foxy, and B.B. (seeing as how he was basically harmless), but she was still unsure about whether she could trust the Marionette, although there was this...aura about him. He seemed to be the loneliest of the animatronics, for some reason... And that was why she was worried if she should trust him or not.

Aside from that, she had to get there quick. She didn't know if something bad had already occurred, but she felt as if something was slightly off today...

Heading towards the building, she took a quick glance at the sign above the door; it felt as if Freddy's eyes were watching her. Uneasy, she stopped short, her hands hovering over the door handles. Then, after mustering up as much courage as she could but fearing the worst, she took a deep breath and opened the doors.

It was dead quiet. 'Eh...it's not so bad...' Wrong.

As soon as she walked in to the restaurant, something flew past her. Sighing, she headed of towards the office, slumping down in the chair. 'I wish Golden Freddy would just attack me now...' She almost got that wish too, as she saw Freddy spring right up in front of the door. Shrieking, she grabbed a stapler, throwing it at the door switch, and it slammed shut. She sighed in relief. It had started to become a problem with the animatronics that they would come to life in the day time instead of at night, _especially_ while she was around.

But all things considered, she was still worried more about their feelings; even if they _were_ robots...

She would just have to wait...

* * *

A few days later, everything had been filled out, and Zenix still hadn't gotten any employees. This made her slightly upset, but she tried to ignore it, as they had already managed to save the place.

But there was still something missing...

* * *

A few days later, Zenix was sitting in the office again, complaining about how bored she was, when she heard the slightest sound of something she had been wanting to hear for days; a knock.

Quickly jumping up, she ran out of the office and toward the double doors at the front, surprised to see who her first customer or employee was: Charlie, the girl she had met a week before, and had asked her if she worked here. Well, she technically hadn't, until now, of course...

"Hello?" Zenix asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh!" From the way she said it, it sounded as thought she was shocked to see that her prediction had been correct. "Yes, um...a job?" Charlie shook her head, annoyed with herself for saying it like that, and tried again,"What I mean to say is: Are you offering jobs here?"

Zenix nodded. "Yes. You can come in if you like." She offered, pulling the doors open.

"Oh, uh...yes please. _Thank you_!"

"Your welcome." Zenix made sure to lock the doors back in place before explaining the rules to Charlie; she didn't want to accidentally let one of the spirits or animatronics out. "We'll be safe here. After all, most break-ins happen at night anyway, right?" Charlie nodded, but didn't speak. Maybe she was worried about the animatronics coming to life again; she had been staring at the stage the entire time Zenix had been talking, and from the looks of it, was having a staring contest with Freddy.

Looking in the same direction, she rested a hand on Charlie's arm,"Don't worry. Everything'll be _fine_!"

Charlie only nodded. "Right. Just fine..."


	17. Chapter 16: I'm okay!

Chapter 16: The Long List of Worries

It had already been a week since Tuesday, and already Zenix could see problems forming of their own accord: It went in an order for each day of the week: Monday, she would slip on something, if anything at all, and sometimes she slipped without ever really knowing why; Tuesday, she would get random nosebleed, another thing that confused her greatly; Wednesday, a new employee would come, when a position was already filled and file paperwork; Thursday, she would run into Golden Freddy; and last but not least, Friday, she would have to work at Freddy's as a night guard.

As much as she hated this long list of worries and having to work as a security guard herself, she admitted that it was probably for the best, seeing as how the animatronics tended to get very lonely when she wasn't around.

(Just to sum it up: Zenix slipped on something near the kitchen, finding out that it was in fact...pizza sauce. As it turns out, Foxy was in the kitchen baking pizza. Even with the knowledge of Blaze bringing her some already, she turned away the strange fact that Foxy could make pizza, and indulged in eating 3 boxes-worth of pizza. Blaze came back, dumbfounded when she learned this, with Zenix laughing at her reaction. Later, she found out why Foxy seemed upset...)


	18. Chapter 17: I'll Fix You

Chapter 17: I'll Fix You

Zenix slowly walked over to Foxy, examining him carefully. He was in terrible shape: As anyone could plainly see, he had holes in his chest and his face had clearly been torn up a bit more than when she had first seen him. How did that happen? What had been going on that she didn't know about?

"Hey, Foxy? How about we go get you fixed up?" Zenix held out her own hand and Foxy allowed her to take ahold of the hooked one on his right arm. Together, they both walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, with Blaze(note: This Blaze was Sonic and Amy's daughter, named after Blaze the Cat, because Sonic was so fond of her. In Aurora's world, they refused to tell her about Blaze) looking after them.

She sighed."Well, can't let this food go to waste." But when she went to open the soda, the hiss of the fizz wasn't the only sound she heard. Whispering and small giggles could be heard echoing all around the room. Her ears folded back, as she was becoming anxious. "Uh, maybe some other time." She shoved the box and the bottle to the edge of the counter and ran out the door. "Hey, guys! Wait up!"

* * *

In the basement (Zenix/Elizabeth's secret quarters!), Zenix was setting to work on fixing Foxy up. Blaze, impatient as ever.

"When will you be done?!"She exclaimed.

Zenix shook her head. "When I can. Besides, I can't have you doing it; you don't know how they're built..." She looked up briefly, pausing, then starting again. "They also have a Danger(defense)/Safety(play) mode. Triggering it could be dangerous. Trust me, I should know..."

"Alright, alright..."Blaze sighed, bored. She then decided to take the chance to look around. "Just...tell me when you're finished...alright?"

"Ok."

And with that one word, she left...

* * *

Blaze walked down the hall observing the scenery (-wait, that sounds wrong/incorrect...-) She only stopped when she reached a sign that said "Kids Cove" (it was Tues., so it means that it's the second layout). Curious, she opened the door and walked inside. She reached for the light switch behind the door, and flipped it on. What she wasn't expecting to see was Mangle, lying on the floor, smashed up, in a tangled mess.

'There's one thing...'Blaze thought nervously. Night was approaching and yet one thing was sure: Foxy wouldn't be there unless Zenix got him fixed up in record time. That would be a surprise to Blaze. '...They don't call her _Mangle_ for nothing...' (See a video on this: Mange is NOT dead!)

To be honest, it made her quite said as to Mangle's current condition. She hoped that maybe... _just maybe..._ they could fix her. Deciding to take her leave, she thought about informing Zenix on the matter. Turning off the light, Blaze took one last glance at Mangle before shaking her head, and leaving.

* * *

Just as Blaze had suspected, Zenix had gotten Foxy all fixed up within _minutes._ She just stood there, gawking.

Zenix beamed. "Oh, it wasn't _that_ hard. Besides, it was only a few scratches and places were fur was missing, nothing too big..."

Blaze shook her head in disbelief. "Well...good job then. I mean, so many unbelievable things are happening...I'd think I was going crazy..."

"Yeah..." Zenix started to pack up and got ready to go. Just then, Foxy started running off, and out the basement door (rare for them to use that! Usually it is a panel in the floor! Activated by a light switch with tape on it that says "DO NOT PRESS!"). Zenix looked after him, worried.

"What was that?" But just as she had finished her question, the bell in the grandfather clock started to chime 12, indicating that the night patrol had started, and everyone should be in place for the third night (FNAF 3 layout).

"That." Blaze responded. "Come on, let's head on up."


	19. Chapter 18: No More Pizza!

Chapter 18: No More Pizza!

When they got upstairs, they headed for the office was Wednesday and it would be somewhat very dangerous, that with all of the Phantom animatronics and the worn animatronics (old/withered) running around. No one could risk being caught and/or jumpscared by the animatronics, so that is why they had installed few doors, including one window-now broken.

Zenix chuckled nervously, remembering the close encounter a few days back, already making herself look bad by saying she was going to fix the window as soon as she could, but seemingly too lazy to do so.

But she _had_ been doing her part so far: she was trying to be the best boss she could be (which is fairly good, _if_ you've been a field leader and a coach before) and helping to survive the 4th night, feeling as if it was too dangerous for any of the employees to do it (even the night guard for tonight wasn't there). But she was right: afterwords, she would be covered with cuts and scrapes, extremely fatigued. From then, she would go to the sleeping room (wherever it may be) and pass out on one of the cots on the floor. The job was in fact hard, harder than any other time, but for Zenix, it was worth it.

But alas, she was to wait one more night, for the fourth night to come around... (secrets are revealed later about the 5th night surprise!)

Sitting down in the chair, Zenix flipped on the cameras. She noticed many of the obvious things: Springtrap in CAM 8-which she would then lead to CAM 9 or 10, away from the office, the the arcade machines left on (or, some of them), and Foxy-no, wait...Where _was_ Foxy? He didn't show up in the cameras. Was that because she had been trying to fix him?

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked, leaning over the chair to observe the screen.

"It's Foxy. He's not showing up where he originally does..." Zenix showed Blaze where he would normally show up, but he wasn't there.

That suddenly made Blaze remember what she was going to tell Zenix. "Oh, man, that's right. I was going to tell you about Mangle."

"Mangle?" Zenix sounded curious; probably because she wondered why Blaze even cared enough to bring them up.

"Yeah, so I was wondering: when are you going to fix Mangle?"

"Why? I-" But she stopped, eyes fixed on something on the screen.

"What is it?" Blaze tried to see what had caught Zenix attention, but the screen was quite dark. But after a bit of time and observation, she could tell what had made Zenix freeze in shock, and she did too.

Foxy was on the screen, holding up a pizza box, while wearing an apron and a chef's hat, seeming to smile, while looking up at the camera. They both started to wonder, as they had never noticed this before, but maybe Foxy had just been awaiting approval (*Man, my writing has gotten worse! Stay tuned though! The story's not over yet!*).The thought disappeared as soon did; but after a while, there was a knock outside the door, and a box of pizza left there. Blaze and Zenix looked at each other questioningly, but after the next 10 minutes, none of it mattered when box after box came piling in.

They finally managed to catch him, before they got trapped under a mountain of pizza boxes.

"Foxy," Zenix scowled. "NO. No more pizza!"

Foxy's ear lowered shamefully. "Aww...don't worry about." Zenix patted him on the head, affectionately (*I find a lot of the things I write can be slightly wierd*) (*I was going to say "slightly 'out of order', but didn't want to sound dumb*). "Do you _promise_ you won't do it again?" (*There are no garantees!*) Foxy nodded happily, smiling again. "Ok, then. Good boy...good boy~!" Blaze watched as Zenix showed Foxy tons and tons of (wierd) love, while trying not to throw up either. She hated getting dirty, and just the sight of Zenix touching an oil-leaking, dusty animatronic...

As soon as she let go, Foxy stood back, pausing for a second. Then he ran out of the door and into the hallways, his footsteps fading into the darkness...

Zenix smiled, turning to Blaze.

"I think I'm going to enjoy meeting some new animatronics here..."

"Why?" Blaze asked. "So they can stuff you into a suit in the end?"

Zenix scoffed, " _No..."_ She then ran over to a pile of pizza boxes, jumping into it. Her head popped out, with a piece of pizza in her mouth, two in her right hand, another in her left hand. "There's plenty of pizza!" Blaze looked about ready to burst. "I mean... _food_? Hehehe..."

Blaze rolled her eyes, getting ready to work.


	20. Chapter 19: Cupcake

Chapter 19: Cupcake...

The next day, Zenix decided to check in on the one animatronic that she had never seemed to have a problem with, but always appeared on the fourth night (4th installment-Fnaf 4): Cupcake. It was the one animatronic that would just sit on the desk or counter, whatever it may be for that night, and do nothing. Except for the fourth night, Cupcake was bascially harmless.

She tried to touch him before her shift, and yet she was interrupted by her 'sister': "What are you doing?" Zenix nearly jumped out of her fur in surprise, but soon tried to calm down.

"W-Weellll..."Zenix said nervously, wiping some anxious sweat from her forehead.

"Why are you trying to communicate with that freaky Cupcake?" She sounded annoyed, and that aggrivated Zenix.

"Hey! You may not like them...but they're my friends, and I won't let them be damaged or destroyed by any force, no matter what it is, or what they've done. Not to mention, but Springtrap _saved_ me... _remember_?" She was right, though. Springtrap had managed to save her from drowining (*she knows how to swim, though! It was something else!*), but risking his springlocks clamping shuts, and preventing him from moving. They had managed to fix him, but Zenix now considered him a close friend and a personal hero. Foxy may have been her favorite, but if he failed, Springtrap was next in line.

Zenix poked Cupcake and the slightest movement given-which anyone could have missed, except Zenix-was a shift of his eyes in her direction, held there by her intense golden eyes, and her, his cute black ones. She winked slightly before shaking her head (to satisfy Blaze) and trying to sound upset.

"Well, I dunno, Blaze. I just _can't_ seem to find out why he won't move. He does it on Thursday..."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Right...when he attacks you."

" _Jumpscares_ you."

"Whatever." Blaze sighed, setting down a box in the office. "You might want to get ready for tonight." She left, saying, "Good luck!"

"Thank you!"

Right before Zenix left the room, she turned back to Cupcake and gave another small wink. Feeling as if he had gotten her sign, she turned off the lights and left.


	21. Chapter 20: The Test-Aftermath

Chapter 20: The Test-Aftermath

Zenix performed many tests that night (Coming soon!), starting with B.B. and Cupcake, the less favored (by that, less popular-*Except for with ME!*) animatronics. She tried to teach them (*All of them!*) a better way to jumpscare people, but also told others it wasn't supposed to be all about scaring people, but just that she wanted the animatronics to get better.

When she got out of the room, she didn't look exhausted or hurt, but was smiling greatly, proudly, with hardly any sleepiness in her eyes.

Only, she was holding something in her arms...

Curious, Blaze went after her, ending up in the office, but quickly hiding behind the door, as not to alert Zenix of her presence. Looking into the office, she saw Zenix playing around with Cupcake:

"Alright! High five, buddy!" Zenix held up her hand and Cupcake slammed into it, throwing pieces of him all over the floor. They looked at the pieces left on the floor, nervously. "O-ok... Let's be next time with that..." Cupcake nodded.

Blaze took the opportunity to check up on her sister, worried something had happened with Zenix that made her attitude about the animatronics change suddenly.

"He~yyy, Zenix!" Blaze said, trying to act casual, leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed.

Cupcake immediately became solid, eyes closed, upsetting Zenix as she suddenly showed a sad expression, as if she was worried she had imagined the whole thing.

Blaze was also worried, but logic took over her, and she assumed that it was all an hallucination.

"Hey, Zenix...? Are you alright?" Zenix looked at her, her eyes sparking in fear and sadness when she saw how Blaze looked-cross.

Her gaze slowly moved to the floor as she tried to process what had just happened. What was going on with Cupcake? Why did he act like that? Was he afraid of something? Was it Blaze? As much as she was afraid to admit it, she believed that was it. In fact, she believed that it was all of the others, and Cupcake, that was more used to her, and not them, her friends.

But it blended in with her fear and anxiety, as she tried to focus on forming her words. "Blaze...I-I...I'm sorry...It's just that-"

"Really?" Blaze asked, not convinced. "You must be delirious. This place is messing with your head. It's messing with mine. But, geez...! Playing with the animatronics like they're toys...!"

"Th-they're not, Blaze...Just stop..." Zenix curled up, trying to hide her stress from her.

But Blaze didn't want to hear another word. She turned around huffily, annoyed with Zenix, and annoyed with everything that had been happening since they had arrived there, in Hurricane, Utah.

Walking off in a hurry, she left Zenix alone on the floor, heartbroken. She just wished _someone_ would listen and believe her. She then got up, wiping her tears away, futilely, then ran out of the room and into the Parts/Service room (there is a brief moment where you can go anywhere you want before the fifth night, but this occurance is rare!), eventually falling asleep from stress.

* * *

March 28, 1983:

Her father screamed at her and she hid inside a closet, fearing the worst. She was tired of all of the abuse that she had been getting and she wanted it to stop. But, the only thing was...she _had_ been trying to prevent it, but couldn't seem to please the overly-abusing father. In fact, it _wasn't_ her real father; he was her stepfather. And it only made it loads worse... Her "father" adored her brother, favoring him over her. Yet her brother was tortured too, and so he stole some money and ran away.

Elizabeth had guessed that he already owned a successful job in art, but believed that her "father" took his running away as a way to blame her, and hurt her even more. She even believed that her own mother thought the same...

Driven by fear and sadness, she slept all night in the closet, although she had dreams of a monster hidden deep within it...


	22. Chapter 21: He's Back!

Chapter 21: He's Back!

Zenix woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. She grumbled something, inaudible, turning around for only a second before jumping up in surprise. "AHH! HOW DID YOU-?!" But she froze when she saw that it wasn't her friends who had found her...it was the ghost boy (Chapter 5!) from a few weeks before. She screamed in terror.

"I thought I'd gotten rid of you a long time ago!" (*I hope to make a game about this later on Gamejolt!*)

The ghost of the boy just stood up, floating silently in the air until he was in front of the window at the back wall, where light was shining through.

Zenix was confused. 'Did I _really_ sleep the whole time?' But her thoughts were interrupted when the boy's ghost started to glow, eventually engulfing the room in a white light. Zenix had to shield her eyes, it was so bright.

When the light died down, she looked up to see what had become of him, but gasped in fear and surprise.

Fear, that she was dreaming.

Surprise, at what she was seeing, hardly believing it.

"M-Michael...? Wha-how?-" she was too shocked to say anything.

The ghost boy seemed to have trouble steadying himself, holding his head, apparently dizzy. When he finally got over his dizzy spell, he looked down at Zenix, obviously worried: he didn't recognize her. Because she wasn't in her human form.

Just then, Zenix could feel a slight sting in her chest, when a sort of mist started coming out of it. When it formed, though, Elizabeth's ghost was there.

"Whooha! Never gonna forget that rodeo!" She said sarcastically, before falling into Michael's arms.

"Elizabeth?"

"Michael!"

They both looked down when they heard a groan. It was Zen-I mean...well, just give it a second! Her fur started to change from purple to a dark shade of blue. Her hair grew longer and her eyes turned from golden, wolf-like, to a caramel color, with hints of green in them. Nova was back. Although, she might have been too big without Elizabeth, as her clothes looked a bit tight on her. "AGH! Why'd I agree to stop wearing sweaters?!"

Michael looked down at Elizabeth, questionably. Elizabeth just shrugged.

They both dropped down, landing on the floor, slowly.

"Oh my gosh!" Michael exclaimed. "I can't believe you're here!" He seemed surprised. But Elizabeth wasn't. She was confused.

"I thought you knew?"

"Nope. Couldn't have...didn't know know what I was doing or where I was going." Michael scratched his head, nervously. "Sorry 'bout that."

Elizabeth giggled at his childish behavior. It had been a _long_ time since she had heard his voice...

They were both interrupted by Nova, who was clearing her throat. "If you haven't noticed, shopping for new clothes in order..." The others looked at the clothes she had on currently, which were compressed to her skin tightly. They all giggled and nodded, heading out of the room, and down the hall...

* * *

April 4, 1983:

Elizabeth decided to explore Michael's house with him. He allowed her to come in but was terrified to anywhere beside his room. She went in to look at his belongings. She found a group of stuffed animals in the far corner of his room. She recognized these as the ones from the TV show, _Fredbear and Friends._ But one thing caught her attention...

 _Foxy..._

The poor fox's head had been stripped from its body, leaving nothing but a stump, swelling with cotton.

The sight made her sad. Who would do such a thing?

She asked, and Michael gave her permission to see the rest of the house. She stopped by his brother's room when she thought she saw something suspicious: it was a torn-up Mangle, lying by the bed in his room.

'Why would he...?'

She was interrupted when Michael came to tell her that it was time to leave. She was sad to go but knew it was for the best.

The last thing she heard before she exited the house was Michael's mother scolding him for 'wasting time'...

* * *

"He's Back!" Elizabeth sang as she entered the room.

Blaze and the others looked up in confusion, but relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Who's back?" Blaze questioned. "And what are you doing up there! Come down here! Stop fooling around!"

"Okay!" Elizabeth came down, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, smiling awkwardly, almost triumphantly. This infuriated Blaze, as she thought 'Zenix' was trying to be humorous.

But before she could say anything, Michael and Nova came into the room. Blaze froze as she suddenly realized what had happened. Her gaze slowly went back to Elizabeth, who cocked her head to the side, still in her playful manner. Blaze slowly sat down, gaze shifting from Michael and Nova to Elizabeth, trying to concentrate and figure out how any of this could have happened.

"O-okay...?"

Suddenly Elizabeth got the idea to go out and explore the new 'FNAF World' when the time came, and Nova agreed, inviting Michael to join them, saying that it would be 'fun'. He reluctantly agreed, and they all went off to do their own thing before night came around (Get it now? FNaF World comes on Friday, but since you normally play in the daytime, it is day there instead of nighttime, like in the outside world!)

(*That's the fifth night surprise!*)

Blaze, who was utterly dumbfounded, sat with her hand on her head, while Tailor looked at her with concern.

"Blaze..? You okay?"


	23. Chapter 22: Overprotective

**It has been a really busy week for me, and summer school really doesn't make it any better! In fact, computer apps may be affecting me the most: I had a dream about Excel! How boring is that?! Anyway, I hope you have been catching up with all of my latest stories and artwork! But if you want to know more about this topic, you can play the games for free (you'll have to find a downloadable server, though) or go to YouTube and find 8-Bit Gaming, 8-Bit Ryan, Razzbowski, and Dawko! Also, don't forget the Thursday theory! Some things in this story may not make sense, but if you want to help me with corrections, I will gladly accept. I will talk with you soon! See ya later!**

Chapter 22: Overprotective

Apparently whatever had happened at Freddy's that day with Michael and Elizabeth attracted other mortals, too. In fact, Michael's own family showed up, and they started blaming _them_ (the people at Freddy's) for the occurrence. Blaze said she didn't know who's fault it was for sure, but that she would find out as soon as she could. The family also called out Elizabeth on it, and how _she_ was responsible for his death, that she was too "overprotective". She didn't take this very well...

" _I'm_ too overprotective?! Well, what about you?! You're worried about someone who's already dead!" She covered her mouth, suddenly aware of what she had said. She was, in fact, dead herself, but had forgotten over the past few weeks. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled shamefully, afraid that Michael had overheard.

"You should be!" They all yelled, then left.

Elizabeth floated over and around the corner into the left hallway, where Michael was apparently evesdropping. Seeing him, she threw her arms around him, appologizing a good amount of five times, until finally letting go.

"I'm...so sorry...It's just...all so new to me..."

Michael tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, it's okay. It's new for me too." She looked up at him and he was smiling. "But we'll get through this together, won't we?" He laced his arm through hers, comfortingly. "Just like old times?"

She sighed in relief. "Like old times..."

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! I just couldn't come up with anything else! Anyway, there's more to come, so hang in there!**


	24. Chapter 23: The Accident

**This chapter will reveal quite a bit of Elizabeth's past life! It has to do with her vulnerability to short-term memory. Anyway, tomorrow's another day, and is also Thursday, which means there will be Thursday theory with 8-Bit Gaming, Razzbowski, and Dawko! Hope you'll all enjoy that** and **this chapter! Bye!**

Chapter 23: The Accident

Driving on the highway can sometimes be very dangerous. Especially if you have been very stressed, started drinking, and practically live in a car that is filled with smashed beer and alcohol bottles. Sometimes when someone becomes stressed, they do the craziest thing...even _without_ their parent's permission... _If_ you know what I mean...

Driving down the highway to his house, Michael's brother (*to be decided by Scott Cawthon!*) Chase was busy texting his parents that he was coming home, when it began to ring. Answering it, he tried to study the road while doing so. But the voice at the other end sounded warbled and scratchy, not making any sense.

"What the hell?" Chase wondered, but was stopped abruptly by something slamming into the side of the vehicle. The car swiveled and turned, crashing onto it's side and running into the safety bars at the side of the road. The car that slammed into it had disappeared from sight...

* * *

Elizabeth: A few days after Carrol's death...

Elizabeth sat against the door to her room, her legs tucked tightly against her chest and crying silently to herself. It had been a few days since Carrol had died and Elizabeth hadn't been taking it well... She would hide out in her bedroom when other children came over to share their griefs with her. She hardly came out to eat.

Her parents (with the original father, somewhat of a scientist-*how else would she have known how to build the animatronics?*) had _tried_ to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to cure the girl of her sadness.

One day her parents had come to her parents had come to her door, trying to cheer her up:

"Hey, honey..."Her father tried to tell her, softly. "How about we go and grab some ice cream? Drive to the fair...? Whatever you want..."

She didn't respond.

"Honey, come on, we don't have all day..." Her mother.

But Elizabeth remained silent. Slowly walking over to her bed, she layed down in it, trying to tell herself that it wasn't her fault; only another mistake; a slight bump; and that it would pass soon. But she knew that wasn't the case, that her friend was dead, and she couldn't do anything about it...

Curling into herself, she cried silently, soon going to sleep.

* * *

The next day (same story):

Elizabeth's mother and father awoke to screaming. Terrified, they ran to the source of the screams, finding Elizabeth awake in bed, screaming in fear. When they asked her what was wrong, they didn't expect her to repeatedly ask who they were. It was as if she couldn't remember anything.

When the doctors came in, they said it could've been because of the stress and to give it a few days. But after some time, her parents started to worry. Nothing was changing.

One day Elizabeth overheard her parents talking about her. She wondered if they knew she was there, but decided not to make a big deal about it, and reveal her location. Instead she stayed silent, wanting to know the things that she didn't. The things she _did_ know about she acted oblivious to, not wanting to rile any suspicions. She WAS getting better-there was no doubt for her about that-but her parents didn't know that.

She soon had realized that she was now being homeschooled and was forbidden from going outside, as her parents were afraid of her wandering off on her own.

But at this time she now realized the importance of her memory and went in to see her family.

When they heard what she had to say, they rejoiced. But that joy was soon short-lived when her family moved. Her father soon got a divorce after having an affair, and Elizabeth was left with her mother and an abusive father, and the knowledge that she would have to move again soon.

Her family wasn't poor, but they had little money. This became a problem when it came to insurance and other bills.

It was especially hard when the mother had another baby, who was her brother, Blake, and they had to save up just for that. If they had had an especially fancy wedding, then their saved money would be slim, and if it was their actual money-even worse.

And now her father was more abusive than ever-even worse than before Blake came along. She just wanted to run away, to be alone. To not have to worry about anything anymore. And soon she would get that...but she had to have patience. She couldn't risk making another mistake...

* * *

Present time.

Zenix yawned, stretching. Getting out of bed, she went to the bathroom to get prepared for the day. Tailor had done her the favor of making a rare magic outfit that could fit her or Elizabeth, whenever they decided who was going to wear it, whenever they split.

Her outfit was a shirt with the night guard badge on it and the words "Security Guard" around it. She also had a free-fitting hat, with the pizzeria's initials on it. The outfit had the restaurant's main colors: yellow, purple, and red. They both enjoyed it when Tailor made things for them, and thought she was very nice.

Looking in the mirror, Zenix adjusted her cap, making sure to get all of her nervousness out of her system. Today was a very special day-the day she declared her business official. At day, it was a normal pizzeria; she had managed to fix up the animatronics and make new purposes and songs for them. But at night, it was "Five Nights at Freddy's"; a horror attraction for new night guards and employees at the restaurant.

Even though she admitted that it was a little rough on the employees, she ensured them that she would always be there to help them, if necessary.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she gave a small wink, then bounded off towards the door, and into her new-yet familiar-life ahead.


	25. Chapter 24: Friends

Chapter 24: Friends

Zenix was in disbelief. Right NOW she was talking with Michael's own brother, who looked down on her the other day.

The only thing was... The news had said that he died in a car crash. If that was the case-and only if he remained on Earth-his soul would be taken to the nearest place, where he had special or many memories there. But if he had come here, to Freddy's, two miles from the crash site, then it must've been something important.

At first he yelled at her, which she didn't understand why, but apparently he thought it was _her_ fault for the whole ordeal (everything from the events of '83 to now). She insisted that she didn't know what he was talking about and tried to get away from him. But he just ended up blocking her path.

She was starting to lose patience with him when Blaze walked in, talking with Michael.

Blaze freaked out slightly when she saw him.

"What the-?! AGAIN?! CHASE?!" She literally dropped the stuff she was holding, she was in shock. Meanwhile, Michael just flew over and hugged his brother, while Blaze just stood there, gawking, trying to make sense of it all.

"Hey, bro! I missed ya!" Michael said, squeezing his brother tight.

Chase (as the name is still undecided!) looked down at him nervously. A few seconds later he finally spoke,"So...you're not...angry at me?" His eyes were filled with sadness and fear.

Michael backed away suddenly (I believe that I use this word too often), giving his brother space. _His_ face was filled with shock and surprise (two more words to add to the list of 'words I use too often'). "What? No! You already apologized! Plus, I... I could hear your thoughts...before I died."

"What...?"

"I did!" Michael insisted. "I know how you felt after that. But..." His voice grew dull and low. "I wasn't listening afterwards... I kept thinking about how sad and angry I was. I felt like I needed to get revenge..." His face brightened slightly (check), remembering something from not too long ago. "...Until I remembered that not everyone was against me...that I wasn't alone..." He went over to Zenix and hugged gently. "That someone still cared..."

Chase was silent, unmoving, with clenched fists and tears running down his face. "And what about you?" He looked up, at Zenix. She was silent. Soon she smiled, but just a bit.

"I'm sure _Elizabeth_ would be willing to forgive you..."

"Elizabeth?"

Zenix nodded. "Yes. Right now, I'm Zenix... But maybe if you gave her some time, she would be willing to speak with you... Maybe tonight...Later..." Her eyes were searching for some sign of understanding, and Chase saw this, nodding in response. Her smile grew a little bit more. "Okay." She held out her hand. "Besides, any friend or relative of Michael's is a friend of mine. Friends?" Chase grasped her hand in agreement.

"Friends."


	26. Special Update: Happy Birthday Sonic!

**Chapters will be longer in the future! Sorry it's been so long! Vacationing and stuff! I'm almost done, though, so that's good! I bet I'll have it done by the time FNaF Sister Location comes out! Who knows? Happy birthday to Sonic the Hedgehog, as he has spent 25 years to make our lives very happy and fun filled! Catch ya on the flipside!**

 **Special video from BalenaProductions:** **Sonic's Birthday Bash Adventure**


	27. Chapter 25: The Twins

**Happy 25th Anniversary, Sonic the Hedgehog! (My birthday was on the 4th, but that isn't really important!)**

When they finally started working on night shifts for the night-it's Tuesday this time-weird things had started happening. They heard small clanging noises and whispers. It kind of freaked them out and they spent most of the hours of the night in tense silence. Watching, waiting...

Finally, Zenix could stand it no longer and decided to go find out what the noise was.

Blaze grabbed her arm, panicked. "Wait, Zenix! It's too dangerous! Let someone go with you! _At least two, _if nothing else!"

Zenix hesitated but then nodded. "Alright, but make it quick. Let's go."

Blaze and Michael had followed after her, making sure that nothing bad happened. The group had had to make many escapes, but eventually made it to the source of the sound. It had been coming from the kitchen. Zenix guessed it was Chica, because that would be the main reason you would hear sounds from the kitchen at night. As she slowly opened the door, they braced themselves for what was to come.

But nothing came. There were shocked expressions from the group, while some struggled to form words to describe scene before them: Two animatronics-Toy Chica and Withered Chica-stood, open-mouthed, holding either a pan, pot, towel, or baking ingredients.

Zenix was the first to speak. _"You guys?!"_

The rest of them watched, silent, as two ghosts emerged from the animatronics, the spark of life that was once in the robots' eyes disappearing.

Both of the ghosts seemed to be arguing. What about, none of them knew. But Zenix couldn't tolerate their bickering any longer...

"Shut up and come down here!" Zenix tapped her foot impatiently. Both of the ghosts-seen clearly as both female-slowly floated down, heads lowered, shamefully. "Abigail, Maggie... I expected better from you," Zenix shook her head. "But NO. You two decided it was to run around with each other! Don't you know how risky that is?! What if someone sees you?!"

Both girls put on shameful expressions. "Sorry."

"No, no, "sorry" isn't good enough!" She pointed towards the door. "Now, you two need to go out there and do your jobs." They didn't move. "Now. Go, move! Get out of here!" The twin ghosts, scared, quickly flew out of the room. Zenix sighed, covering her face with her hand, in frustration. "The suits!" They flew back into the room and into the robotic suits. The suits came to life, and they walked back out of the room.

Blaze could've sworn she heard Zenix mutter something inappropriate, but she decided to ignore it for now.


	28. Chapter 26: Jamie (Boy)

**Hey there, readers! Just a note: I will be working on some other fanfictions after this, most likely Constricting and When Nightmares Wake. If you would rather me work on something else, though, then I would be glad to hear from you! Bye! See you next time!**

The next few hours only got even worse. Not only were the sounds continuing to come but so were random animatronics. It was as if the robots had something wrong with them because they didn't even come up to the right doors (*I KNOW that there are vents-you don't need to tell me*). It was strange.

But it only got stranger from there: soon music could be heard, coming from the stage area.

When they went to go see what was going on, the music had stopped, and the animatronics had frozen.

Zenix was getting tired of having to deal with anymore ghosts, so she went over to the merry-go-round and kicked it, trying to get it to turn on. But that didn't work. She growled. She just happened to glimpse an object behind the quite large to be in this room merry-go-round...a sledgehammer. Picking it up, she slammed it into the side of the circular object. The merry-go-round's lights sputtered for a second before flickering to life. Music filled the room while the others looked up at it in awe. Zenix was surprised it still worked after thirty years of deactivation.

"It's been a while since I've seen one of these," Blaze said. Her eyes reflected the lights that flickered on and off and Zenix couldn't help but think of how beautiful Blaze was (*NO shipping, unless it's girlXboy! I WILL hunt you down!*) (*Also, they're SISTERS, for crying out loud! Please!*). She thought about Blaze's aquamarine fur, and how it always seemed so soft. How her deep blue eyes always filled her with happiness. She was smart too and had so many amazing skills. Zenix thought she was _perfect,_ but Blaze thought otherwise:

To Blaze, it felt as if the whole world was against her and she needed to make it right; _even_ if she had to do it by forceful arguments or protests. But she saw how much it was affecting her 'sister' and now she couldn't ignore this one, simple, and troublesome fact: all of this was real. It was _really_ happening. And she couldn't debate it any longer...

"It's a shame that someone would let it go to waste, though..." She said, sighing.

"Yeah," said Zenix with the same attitude, a memory of a time long ago forming in her mind. Her gaze shifted back as she turned around and pointed behind her. "But I'm sure _they'd_ like to see it again..."

The others turned around and looked where Zenix was pointing. At the animatronics. Zenix was sure that the others had missed them because they had turned back they had been watching them this whole time, with dull expressions. This is how Zenix knew they were upset.

"It's alright guys, the gigs up," The animatronics didn't move. Zenix sighed. "I know Maggie and Abigail told you guys about my shift. It's no use hiding or faking it anymore."

Freddy and Bonnie-the two animatronics left on the stage- turned to them, eyes open wide. Their cover had been blown. They looked at the others. Zenix sighed.

"Yes, they know, too. Come on out, guys. I'm sure they'd like to meet you." She tried to smile, although still agitated from earlier.

The two animatronics looked at each other before setting down their instruments. A light emitted from both of them as it formed into two ghost boys. One had matted orange hair and overalls. The other had dark skin and eyes, and black hair. They both floated down together, off the stage, and went to introduce themselves.

The orange-haired boy went over to Blaze and took her hand. "Hey, there. My name's Jamie." His voice had a had a slight grown-up tone to it, as well as a country slang. But Blaze was used to this, as she had spent most of her life on a farm.

Blaze chuckled at his chipper attitude,"Hello there, Jamie. My name's Blaze."

Jamie took a quick bow, "Malady."

Blaze blushed a little. She always did when she was referred to something that she knew she wasn't any good at (for example, see chapter 2).

When he noticed this, he backed away, afraid he had done something wrong, "Was it something I said?" For some reason or another, Blaze blushed even more. Jamie scratched his head in confusion.

Zenix walked over and placed her arm over Blaze's shoulders. "Aww, don't worry about it. She just doesn't like any of those formal names, you know? Makes her kind of uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Why-J-Oh, come on! Really?!" She gave him a skeptical look. He still didn't understand. She huffed angrily. "Well, here's an example: How would you like it if I told everyone your name was Jamerson Oakwood III? How do you like that?"

Jamie blushed. "Okay, okay! I get it! Stop!"

Zenix nodded. Okay. Tell me where Mangle is."

"Mangle? Emily? Why? She's probably hidin'..." He looked around the room, at the ceiling, maybe thinking he'd see her hiding in the shadows.

"Hmm... That's _not_ the answer I was looking for..." Zenix hinted.

Apparently he got the hint.

"Ok! Umm... I think she was... in the Parts/Service room. I dunno. I was runnin' too fast (because of the suit, remember!). Gosh, darn it, these crazy quick changes!" Jamie continued to carry on about how they should have longer changing times and other things that he was upset about.

But Zenix didn't care. She had what she needed.

"Okay. Now to find Mangle..."


	29. Chapter 27: Emily

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated this story! I will most likely finish this story within a few weeks! I hope you still like it and I appreciate your patience with it! Also: Can't wait for Project Sonic 2017! I wonder what it will be called! I hope it will be a little more interesting and has better graphics than many of the past Sonic games! I guess we'll just have to wait! Sister Location is also coming out later in the year and I hope it turns out just as well as the others: But I have no doubt it will! We should all appreciate the work these two teams (Scott and SEGA) put into their games to make them the best they can! I love you all and see you later!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Emily

They checked (just to make sure) that Mangle hadn't moved from the Parts & Service room like Jamie had said. Big and silent hadn't helped much. Cameron just stayed where he was and let Jamie do all the talking. They didn't know if that was just his nature, or if he let Jamie talk so often he had just gotten used to not speaking as much.

Now they were about to face Mangle, a sneaky animatronic with a bossy attitude.

"Ready, guys?" They all nodded and she slowly opened up the door. It was pitch black but when Zenix turned the flashlight on, Mangle was quick to rush at them. Zenix slammed the door shut and pounding could be heard from the other side. They waited until they could no longer hear the banging.

Hesitantly, Zenix tried to crack the door open very little, in hopes of maybe reasoning this "Emily" out of the robot suit.

"Emily...? E-Emily? Are you alright?" Zenix asked. "You... you know you're supposed to be in Kid's Cove, right?" She could see Emily gazing out at her, uncertainly. Emily nodded. "Ok...So...Do you want to come out?" She shook her head. Zenix sighed. "I know it's difficult, meeting new people and doing new things..." She opened the door a bit more. "But, see, that's the only way we can learn new experiences and how to cope with different situations." Opens it a little bit more. "Do you understand?"

She waited for her response. It took several minutes before Emily/Mangle stepped into the light. She looked like she was observing them before she turned to Zenix and nodded.

"Alright!" Zenix said jumping up and down with excitement. But all excitement dissipated when Zenix started to clutch her abdomen and head, moaning in pain. Everyone froze, watching her. Her chest started to glow suddenly, then the whole hall filled with a bright light. When it died down, there stood Elizabeth and Nova. Nova was dazed for a second, then, when she had cleared her head, she did something unexpected: She punched Elizabeth (*Why, you may ask? See the bottom of the page for the answer!*)

"Ow! What was that for?!" Elizabeth whined.

"That," Nova said, glaring at her, "Was for coming out unexpectedly."

"Elizabeth...?"

They both looked in the direction of the new voice.

A young girl, around the edge of 14-15, stood in Mangle's place: she had long, blonde hair, small eyes, wide cheekbones, and freckles. Though some may have seen her as ugly in the past, her once-tan skin was now pale, which lit up her face. She now looked radiant.

Blaze had to cover her eyes and take deep breaths for a few seconds, before finally calming down (*send me a PM for more info on this topic!*)

"Emily!" Elizabeth exclaimed, embracing her. "It feels like it's been forever!"

"Well, its-well, it was only thirty or so years! It wasn't THAT long!"

Emily giggled.

"But still-*!" Elizabeth suddenly realized something. It was something she needed to do.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouted as loud as she could:

"Hey, you guys! It's okay now!"

And that's when everything spun out of control.

* * *

 **Note 1: Nova grew up not knowing she had black magic *another PM message on that one!* But when she finally did, she also realized that she could commune with ghosts, as well as touch them. She had many ghost friends, but many more enemies. Despite this, she still uses this ability to this day.**


	30. Chapter 28: The Ghost Children

Chapter 28: The Ghost Children

Maggie. Abigail. Cameron. Jamie. Emily. Josh. Cecil. Veronica. Sam. George. Max. Jeremy. Mike. Michael. Chase; Toy Chica. Withered Chica. Withered Bonnie. Withered Freddy. Mangle. B.B. Toy Bonnie. Nightmare Chica. Foxy. Bonnie. Nightmare Bonnie. Purple Guy. Phone Guy. Crying Child. The brother ('its me'?). These were only a small portion of the animatronics and the ghosts that lived inside of them.

* * *

"Blaze, Z-Nova-sorry, and _everyone else_!" Elizabeth began. "These," she swept her hand across the hall in front of her, "are the ghost children."

"Wow." Everyone stared in awe. There were so many. They all floated around carelessly; but freely. This was something they liked very much. To be free of their robotic, cage-like, suits. To be able to do as they pleased.

"Hmm." Elizabeth scanned the rooms and halls. As if she was searching for something or someone.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"I dunno." Elizabeth said. "But I feel like something's missing..." She started off in the direction of her office (her small workshop, from before). "I'm gonna go check something. Be right back!"

"Okay." Blaze waved back at her, nervously. She could feel it, too. It was a sour type of feeling. She didn't like it. She looked back in the direction that Elizabeth had gone. She thought about going after her, but mentally slapped herself, shaking her head to hopefully clear out the bad thoughts.

 _'Relax, Blaze. She can take care of herself. Besides, she's a ghost; what's the worst that can happen?'_

(voice comes out of no where: Oh, you'll see...you'll see...)

(Bum bum bummmmm!)

* * *

When Elizabeth got down to her workshop, the bad feeling that she had before started to grow. She cautiously opened the door. She then swung the entire thing open, pointing straight ahead. "Aha! Got...you?" She stopped when she saw that she was pointing straight into nothing but darkness. She shook her head, thinking that all of it had been her imagination; that it had been because of all of the stress she had been experiencing over the past few weeks.

She walked slowly over to the table in the middle of the room and carefully sat down. She sighed. _'Everything's been going fine... Why am I worrying...?'_ A sound like that of an engine starting up was heard coming from what appeared to be a normal supply closet. _'Machine malfunction...?'_ Elizabeth wondered.

She slowly made her way to the closet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaze was getting to know some of the ghosts in the restaurant. She had just finished talking to Maggie when a tall body in a security guard suit came over to her.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey!" said Blaze. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Mike!" He extended his hand to her and she took it, shaking it.

Blaze froze, thinking. Then, a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Wait, Mike... Mike _Schmidt_?"

"That's me."

"Soooo... How's it like being a phone guy?" Blaze asked, intent on questioning him as long as possible.

"Umm..." He scratched his head nervously.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a high-pitched squealing. Heads turned, but no one could locate exactly where the sound was coming from, as the hallways usually reflected sound. Then, an all-too-familiar sound: a scream.

Elizabeth came running down the east hall, still screaming.

"HELP!"


	31. Chapter 29:Trouble(WAR-blood,mild lang)

Chapter 29: Trouble (WARNING: Harsh language, blood, and violence here. If you don't like to read this type of stuff or you are very sensitive to it, then you can try to skip over it. Otherwise, enjoy-hopefully).

At first it was hard to tell what she was running from, but there was an unmistakable flash of yellow...

"FREDBEAR?!"

Countless people (ghosts) scattered, hiding in separate rooms. But Blaze, Nova, Mighty, and dozens of others that thought they stood a chance against the giant robot stayed behind.

Just then, the robot stopped. It looked into one of the rooms, spotting a small boy: Michael.

Michael was frozen on the spot, too scared to even move. He just stood there, shivering, crying, as all of the memories from over thirty years ago flooded his mind. He was in shock.

Fredbear lunged.

(WAR: Blood coming up) (*This was very painful to write about...*)

But just before he reached the crying child, a flash of dark blue darted in front of him. Nova... She was holding onto Fredbear's giant jaws, praying silently that they wouldn't come down and snap her arms off. She turned to Michael, who was still standing there, frozen.

"Michael! RUN!" He didn't move. She then focused all of her strength into keeping Fredbear's mouth open. "Rrgh! Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth nodded, grabbing Michael and flying out of the room. She set him down and tried to snap him out of his shock. That's when an ear-splitting scream pierced the air...

Looking back into the room, they saw Nova lying on the floor, drowning in her own blood. It flowed from her mouth as she made a vain attempt to breathe properly. Where her forearms originally would have been were bloody, sharp stubs of bone and flesh. Although her trouble of breathing, she had no trouble expressing her pain. Her screaming filled the building, as Blaze tried to go after her, but Tailor stopped her (*review if you want me to do an informational fanfiction on the characters-OCs or not*).

"NO!" She started to cry as Tailor held her in place with her tails. "NOVA!"

Despite all the commotion she was making, Fredbear was only focused on one person: Michael. He ran out of the room as Elizabeth flew away with Michael as fast as she could. When Tailor thought it was safe enough, she released Blaze as she ran into the room, stopping by Nova who was now unconscious.

Mighty also came in, worried as hell. After all, it's not every day your (in this case it's "technical" because Elizabeth and Nova aren't fused) girlfriend/boyfriend comes split seconds away from dying. Tailor stood outside the door, watching. She had somewhat gotten used to Zenix' advice on staying tough no matter what, but if you looked closely, you could see tears forming on the edges of her eyes.

After a few minutes of pained silence, Blaze-after wiping away her tears-stood up, Nova securely in her arms.

"Come on, we need to get her somewhere safe."

The others nodded, and they headed down towards the basement, not knowing what to expect when they got there.

* * *

"Shit." Blaze whispered under her breath, looking into what was _left_ of Elizabeth's office. "What the heck happened in here?"

The office was literally torn apart, boxes overthrown, papers and tools lay strewn on the floor... But what made it even more peculiar: the open closet door that leaned against the wall, nearly ripped from it's hinges.

They had no time to question it, however, as there was a more important objective at hand: getting Nova stabilized.

Blaze laid Nova down on the metal worktable in the center of the room as she groaned in pain.

"Shh, it's okay, Nova. Everything's going to be fine...I-I _promise_..." She rubbed her behind the ear in an attempt to soothe her, but it was obvious that there was no possible way to avoid _this_ level of pain.

Nova, tougher than she looked, had managed to calm her breathing a bit and take another attempt to try and breathe straighter, however difficult it may have been.

"Well, I don't know if there's anything we can do, Blaze. Not now, anyway..." Tailor said, her voice cracking.

"There has to be..." Blaze lowered her head, gritting her teeth in frustration. _'Come ON, damn it, Blaze! Now would be a good time for one of your spontaneous strokes of genius!'_ No sooner had she thought that than a seemingly painful, but great idea came to her.

"Wait!" Blaze said, snapping her fingers. "Maybe if I tried using some of the spare robotic parts in this room, I could make a type of...prosthetic arm or something! It sounds painful at the moment, I know; but, really, it's pretty much the only option we have."

The others looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. They knew she was pretty much right. After all, it was way better than their other two options, which they really didn't want to even suggest.

"Do you need any help?" Tailor asked, concerned.

Blaze shook her head. "No. You two should probably head back upstairs. The others may need you."

"But what about-" Mighty started, but Blaze just turned and glared at him.

"I said not to worry. Besides, I'm not sure this office is too special that anyone would want to come down here. Unless it's the Nightmare animatronics, I don't particularly care. " She pointed towards the door. "Now GO."

The two quickly-but cautiously-ran out of the room. Tailor paused as she reached for the doorknob.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Blaze nodded. "Yeah, but you better hurry."

Tailor nodded, leaving Blaze to work in-kind of, but not really-peace.

As soon as Tailor shut the door, Blaze started looking for parts to build the arms with. She found a rusty, old bar that she thought might work, but threw it aside when it started to crumble, years of neglect having worn it down. It seemed that way with most of the parts in the room, and Blaze wondered how Elizabeth could stand to work in such a dirty, insanitary, and way-below-normal-standard environment.

She sighed, burying her face in her hands. Even if Elizabeth _did_ have spare parts, it would be nearly impossible to find them in THIS mess! Who knows how long it would take before she actually found them, PLUS put together something in time to save Nova!

Speaking of which...

"Nova...? Nova, are you still there?"

Her response was a very quiet sigh. This indicated that she didn't have much time. She needed to find a solution, and _fast._

Her thoughts were interrupted by whispering. Though non-distinguishable, they seemed to point her in the direction of the closet, and she cautiously walked in that direction. Maybe there was something in the closet that could help. She hesitantly looked inside. But she hadn't expected _this_.

She gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Michael were still trying to escape from Fredbear, who was hot on their heels. Elizabeth had gotten tired from dragging Michael along, so now she was holding him. Michael was still in shock. But this was a whole new kind of shock: Earlier, when Elizabeth had grabbed him, he remembered hearing his own screaming. Not because of his childhood nightmares...but for his friends. When he heard Nova scream, it was like it had triggered an emotional response inside his brain, and it took all his strength no to do it as well: scream as loud as possible. But alas, it was in vain. When the screaming died down, he had slipped into complete shock, afraid yet another one of his friends was dead.

Elizabeth was now desperately searching for a place to hide...

Until she no longer heard footsteps following them.

Looking around the corner, she saw Fredbear struggling against her friends, who were trying to hold him back.

"Tailor! Mighty!"

"At your service!" Tailor replied, with a hint of sarcasm, despite trying to lighten the mood.

"W-What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help," Tailor said as she tightened her tails' grip on the golden robot's arm. "No ifs, ands, or buts. Blaze's orders."

Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief. "Do you guys _always_ listen to what she says?"

Tailor and Mighty looked at each other and then shrugged. "Pretty much."

Suddenly, Tailor lost her balance as Fredbear gave a sharp pull, and she was flung into the wall, being knocked out.

"Tailor!" Mighty shouted, overlooking his training and attempting to hit the giant animatronic. However, Fredbear proved to be surprisingly stronger, hitting back and knocking Mighty to the ground. The robot thought it better to finish him off for good as Mighty struggled too stand. He gasped as a shadow fell over him.

* * *

April 2, 1983:

 _'Just one more week-'_ Elizabeth thought, as she scanned the dining area _'-and then I'll finally have a real job.'_

She looked around until her eyes landed under a table, where a small boy sat. When she realized that he was crying, she immediately ran to his aid.

"Hey, kid! Are you okay?" She knelt down to check on him.

The boy just buried his head further into his lap, not saying a word.

Elizabeth leaned against the leg of the table, pushing her legs up to her own chest. "Hey, um, why aren't you up there with the others? Don't you want to check out the _cool_ animatronics?" He shook his head and Elizabeth sighed. She _wanted_ to help him, but she needed to know what was causing the problem in order to do that. "What's wrong? Don't you like them?"

He shook his head again. "They're too scary.

Elizabeth, at first, was confused. But she soon realized that upon closer examination, the animatronics could very well indeed look scary.

"They're just hunks of metal. There's nothing to be afraid of...right?" He inched closer to himself. Elizabeth turned to the stage and immediately knew what he meant: it felt like they were watching her, maybe offended by what she had said.

"Hey, how's this:" He came out until she could see his eyes,"as long as I'm here there's nothing to worry about, 'kay?" She stood up and extended her hand towards him. "Alright? You good?"

He uncurled himself, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Mmhm..." He took her hand and slowly stood up.

"There! Isn't that better?" No response. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Michael." He mumbled.

"Well, I'm Elizabeth! Wanna hang out?"

"Sure." To be honest, he didn't really care. It wasn't like there was much else he _could_ do, besides wander.

"That's great! I'm gonna work here soon. I'm sure we'll be great friends!" She smiled, forgetting why she didn't want friends in the first place.


	32. Chapter 30: Face Your Fears

Chapter 30: Face Your Fears

Mighty gasped as a shadow fell over him. Before he could react, Fredbear struck again, hitting him square on the head, and he fell back down, unconscious.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do as she just watched in horror at Mighty's would-be (*is it though?*). Michael was also unmoving, still (as usual) in shock. Both were worried about losing another friend and hated feeling so useless. But all they could do was watch…

Meanwhile, in the basement, Blaze had just finished up with her project. She had successfully managed to make two, robotic prosthetic arms for Nova. And she needed to install them _very_ quickly…

She managed to save her. But barely. Now all she needed to do was wait for her to wake up. All of the events that had occurred in the past ten minutes or so, forced her to remember something from her past:

* * *

(Fictional content ahead: Do not actually try this at home, I'm not an expert!)

"OW!"

Nova held onto her wrist in pain. _'Damn it.'_ She didn't know if it was broken or not, and she knew that if that was the case, it was best if she and her sister stayed together.

"Neva! Neva, where are you?!" Why did she always have to run off? She turned around to go back into the house to see if she had missed her, and then shrieked in surprise. There, on a boulder, sat a light sky blue hedgehog with blue eyes. "Neva! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Neva said, looking down at her feet.

' _Damn that face. Why-?'_

But instead of getting angry with her, she ushered her into the small house. "Come on." She lead her into the kitchen and instructed her to sit while she tried to make something for her wrist (*confused on what comes first...*)

"Why are you holding your wrist like that?" Neva asked, looking down at her wrist, curiously.

"I-uh-I fell..." Nova winced.

"Let me see it. I don't think its _broken_..." She turned it over to examine it further, while Nova tried her best not to scream in pain.

"What?! It hurts like crazy! How can it _not_ be broken?" Nova looked down at her skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's just a sprain. Here, let me try something." She held Nova's arm out straight and tried to spread her fingers apart. Nova yelped. "Sorry. Hang on..." She pressed down on her fingers one by one,"a-nd... Done!" She pressed down on her wrist, and both girls could hear a small clicking sound.

Nova's hand was released and she decided to test it out, shaking it. It still hurt a bit, but way less than before.

"How does it feel?" Neva asked, worried.

"It feels...a-amazing! Wh- How did you-?"

"I've been trying out some new techniques. How'd I do?"

Nova grinned. "You did awesome! Thanks sis!" She hugged her and Neva hugged back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **(Content beyond this point may be a little...well...off. This was in part because I had a lot to deal with on one day and it both got in the way and how fast things were going kind of made it hard to concentrate. Anyways, I hope its still okay...)  
**

She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud clanging noise from above. "What the...?" She then remembered what had happened before they had come down here to the basement. "Oh, god! *whoops* (*she be Christian*) I forgot about the others!" She checked to make sure Nova was ok, before heading back upstairs to join the fight.

She just hoped the others were okay.

* * *

Elizabeth and Michael both stood, watching as Fredbear grabbed Mighty, prepared to end his life. He slowly lifted him into his mouth as Mighty was starting to come to. "Huh...?" His eyes widened in fear. "Ahh!" Suddenly, a flash of bright blue sent Fredbear tumbling to the ground.

"GRR!"

"That's what you get for messing with my friends!" Blaze stood there, giving Fredbear a challenging stare. "Try it again." She then ran over to Mighty to check up on him. "Hey, Mightz, you okay?" She helped him onto his feet.

He groaned. "Y-yeah. I'm good." He gasped. "Tailor!" He ran over to the teen kit, who was still out cold.

Blaze's confidence fell away almost immediately. She _hated_ seeing her friends in pain, especially if they were vulnerable. But maybe she should have been paying attention, because two hands came up behind her and grabbed her arms. She gasped (*there seems to be a lot of that going on...*) as she was lifted up into the air and turned in Fredbear's direction. _'Damn'_ she thought, as her pupils shrank in fear.

Michael, who had been watching the whole thing unfold, heard a voice in his head whisper: _You don't have to be like you once were. You cannot die as you are no longer mortal. You are needed here. Prove your worth; overcome your fears. Do not let your friends die in vain._

Michael stopped shivering long enough to look up. He saw his friends on the floor, beaten and bruised, and he was very upset that he had done nothing to help. But one thing _really_ caught his attention: Fredbear was holding Blaze's head to his mouth (*FNaF World: Attack: 'The Bite of 87'/'The Chomp of 83'!*). Blaze had her eyes shut tightly, biting her lip to maybe hold back a scream.

 _'...Overcome your fears...'_

(*REVERSE PUPPET!*)

(*Sorry, random comment.*)

This thought echoed in his mind until finallly, he could no longer stand it (*but he's already...never mind*). He balled his hands into fists and looked at Fredbear angrily. "Hey, you!" He shouted. "Pick on someone-well...slightly taller-but more your size!"

And at this Fredbear actually turned around, but not without just barely setting his teeth down onto Blaze's head (*AHH!*)

"AHH!" (*Hey, that's what I said!*)

"Hey! I have something to tell you!" Michael gulped. He wasn't sure if this would work or not. It was a 50-50 chance but it would have to do. "I'm..." He paused for several seconds until he found the courage to continue. "I'm...I'm NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

The world fell silent and you could visibly see Fredbear's mouth drop (at least that's what it looked like).

Fredbear turned to look at him. He dropped Blaze, who fell to the floor with a yelp. They just stood and looked at each other. Michael could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead, but tried to control his fear, to show he wasn't afraid. _For them._

After several minutes of just standing there, looking at each other, Fredbear started to move. He seemed to be considering something. He paused, looking Michael directly in the eyes. After a moment he screeched. No one could tell if it was an angry scream or a pained one but one thing was for sure...he was _not_ happy...

He screamed again as sparks began to form across his body. Then one long one as the sparks overcame him and he disappeared in a burst of light.

A few minutes later, everyone started to look out of their hiding places, checking to see if it was safe.

"Michael!" Michael lay on the ground, not moving. Elizabeth ran over to him. "Michael, are you okay?!"

He groaned, slowly opening his eyes. "Yeah...just a headache."

Elizabeth sighed.

Suddenly the hall was filled with ghosts, as they all surrounded Michael, congratulating him on a job well done.

"Wh-whoa! What's up guys!"

"Michael,"Elizabeth exclaimed. "You're a hero!"

"Really?" He considered this for a second, then smiled. "Awesome!"

Blaze looked over to where Michael was literally being lifted up in praise. She smiled. "Dang, kid."


	33. Chapter 31: Back in Business (Epilogue)

Chapter 31: Back in Business

* * *

 **(Before you all get bored: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! I may not have gotten the amount of favorites I was hoping for, but just knowing that you may have liked it or have checked in frequently is enough for me! I am happy to have such supportive readers! Please review for your opinions on the story! Critiques are greatly appreciated, as they help in improving my performance! Again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!)**

After about a week or two later, things were starting to look up. There were fewer animatronics after them (see FNaF Timeline on this subject-*) and they had had fewer conflicts as well*. Everyone looked up to Michael because of both his knowledge of many of the things in the building and because he had saved them all from Fredbear (see last chapter).

Everything had seemed to go back to normal, but there was one thing that still had to be settled...

* * *

When Nova woke up she was surprised to find that her hands were now made entirely of metal. She looked up at Blaze, confused. "What's this for?"

Blaze chuckled. "I couldn't find anything better, so I just used what I had. And I think it turned out just great. After all, you CAN move your hands can't you?"

Nova flexed her new, robotic fingers. "Yeah."

Elizabeth, Michael, Tailor, Mighty, Maggie, and many of the other ghosts that Nova had gotten acquainted with had also shown up for the unveiling. Noting this, Blaze turned to Elizabeth. "I do have to say, though, it was very smart of you to have left an extra endoskeloten inside of the closet."

Elizabet furrowed her eyebrows. "What endoskeloten?"

They both gasped, and looked at each other nervously. They laughed nervously.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Anyway, great job to both Blaze and Michael. None of this could have been possible without you two."

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

Later in the day, Blaze found Nova sitting at a table all by herself. She was staring solemnly at her hands, and nothing else. Worried, Blaze decided to go over and talk with her.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, placing her hand on Nova's shoulder. "You seem a bit down."

"Yeah... I mean... it's just... Oh, I dunno..." She sighed, confused herself as to why she felt so depressed.

"New? Different? Like the world is spinning so fast you can't even think straight? Trust me, I know the feeling."Nova sighed again and Blaze felt sorry for her. "But see, that's how we learn. How we grow. I've learned that you can't just run away from your problems and they'll disappear for good. You have to endure them and face whatever problem comes your way. Like Michael, with Fredbear. He tried his best to show he could face his fears without screwing up... Like you, facing off against him by yourself, all for the safety of everyone you cared about. Now _that's_ something!"

Nova smiled, feeling slightly better than before. She hugged her. "Thanks Blaze."

"You're welcome..."

* * *

 **Great job! You've reached the end of the story! The next story I will be working on is "Constricting". I hope you all enjoyed this story and will also enjoy the next one!  
**


End file.
